Monster
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Sorta like a beauty and the beast story. Except beast was about that life. This fanfiction is on some gay shit. Don't read it unless you dig it. Zero/X
1. That witch got her ass beat

There's two kinds of people in this world.

Leaders and followers.  
I've always been a leader, I've always had pride in what I did.  
That's just my nature.

In my mind I used to believe that no one was over me. I was supreme.  
That's just how I was raised. That's how I was destined to be.  
I was going to be king one day. I always knew it.

Now I'm not even fit to leave this castle in the sunlight. I'm hideous. I'm ruthless. I can't control my anger in this form.  
This body is like a prison for me. It amplifies how I feel. It hurts me. As if replaying ever single thing I've ever done wrong in my life.  
I can't change. I was raised like this.

Everything changed on that night, it was snowing. My servants were running around, fixing everything. My fathers return was going to be tomorrow.  
He'd been away because he'd gotten sick during the cold season and was going to return after treatment in another country, I'd heard in letters it d been good. I was waiting for him eagerly. He was the only parent I had. I cherished him because my mother had been killed at an early age. Even though he was the king he always made sure I was on the right path. I loved him and I wanted to be just like him.

It's my fault he's dead now.

Looking back on that night, when I opened the door what I saw was just average boy. He was no older than his teens years, the wind was blowing and there was a pile of snow on his hair. I hadn't answered the door myself, one of the bishops did, but when they told me that someone had arrived without even listening I immediately got up thinking it was my fathers squad. It wasn't.

Just a brown headed teen aged boy and a old man. He had a long beard. I was disappointed.  
It wasn't my father. Just commoners. I was irritated.  
I remained quiet averting my gaze into the disappointment in front of me.

The brunette kid spoke first.

"H-Hi...can my father and I please stay the night...? We aren't used to this weather and my father has fallen ill. I don't think he'll make it through the night. I'm afraid, I'm so afraid. Please." The boy spoke. I smacked my lips at him.

"You think you're the only one with problems? Do you see this castle? This castle isn't fit for people like you. People who rely on a stranger to just let you stay in their sanctuary. The world isn't kind, little boy. I don't give a fuck about your father. I don't care that you barely have on clothes that support the cold. That was your choice, this was the path you took. Find shelter somewhere else. I'm not responsible for you. Leave at once." I said without hesitation. I didn't care.

The boy dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around my ankles. I wanted to kick him. I didn't. He was crying at this point, big blue eyes shedding tears. The old man looked like he was about to cry as well. I shook my head.

"I know you heard me. You're almost an adult. Don't make me call someone. Leave at once. You think you can just throw this pity party for yourself." I said averting my glance.

The boy let go of me and stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"You disgust me. You seriously won't let us inside. I'm going to have to punish you." I heard a female voice said coming out of the boy. I squinted. The fuck?  
He transformed into a beautiful blonde enchantress. I face-palmed. I knew I was fucked. It was an enchantress. They plagued our land testing our morality.

She spoke to me.

"Apologize to me. Get on your knees." She said.

"Fuck that. I don't owe anyone shit. Especially not you." I said standing my ground. She smiled.

"You're a beautiful young man. Long flowing blonde hair and such a handsome face, you're build is really good as well. You've got everything, except on the inside you're nothing but a beast, I see anger in your eyes. I'll make you into a beast." She said as if making up her mind.

"Go ahead bitch. I don't even fucking care." I said grabbing her hand and pointing it at me. She was afraid for one second but then she smiled. She changed me into a beast. I roared and clawed at that bitch pulling her by the hair and slamming her onto the wall. I left a huge scar mark on the enchantress' face. She made me into a beast to try and prove some shit. But she's not leaving here alive. That's what I was thinking.

From the inside of the castle I could hear the servants freaking out and talking about what had happened. I sighed. The witch was on the ground bleeding. I stepped on her with my newly large clawed feet. She cried out.

After she couldn't move I dung my claws through her chest. She screamed, everyone inside cringed. I didn't blink once. I took my claw out of her. He cries stopped.

"Y-Y...ou...shall NEVER. Be happy."

"Whatever bitch, watch me eat a piece of cake after I'm done with you." I said not even flinching at the blood that came out of her.

"I...p-place a CURSE. UPON THIS CASTLE." She yelled. Before she could wave her hand I stabbed her again.

She whispered something and then her eyes fell dead. She was disintegrating. At first she was escaping but I felt her spirit leave.  
I sighed. Suddenly I changed back into a human.

I took a deep sigh. I looked down to see all of my clothes were shredded. I walked back inside shirtless.

All of my servants were inside quiet at what they just saw. I smiled. They smiled.

"Crazy shit out there right?" I said with a laugh.

They tried to hold back their laughter in fear of the magic they couldn't help themselves. The night went on. My father returned home but...Soon after that I felt extremely tired.

I went to bed.

When I had awoken it was still night. But there was a glowing light in my room that I never seen before. It was a rose. Floating in a strange container. I looked at it and then walked over to it.  
Letters appeared in midair, and I knew this had something to do with the bitch I just killed.

It read this :

"Prideful young man. I see that looks are not something that you care about. You have killed me but my spirit has not left this world. You are still a beast, as soon as the sun hits your skin you will transform. What you love in this world will die. To transform back you need to love and be loved in return. You have until your 21st birthday. Perish, no one will ever love you. Goodbye, have fun.

~Love, Roll the enchantress."

Something I love will perish. All I could think about was my father. I walked into the east wing where his chambers were, I was right. My father laid dead there. The guards had been in there calling for medical help. My father died. I was angry. More angry than I'd ever been in my life.

She said I had until my 21st birthday.

That was next year.

I had to fall in love? God knows I didn't love the girls I'd slept with at those masquerade balls. God knows I didn't love those suitors that were set up my father and other kings trying to auction off their daughter. This wasn't gonna happen.

I was okay with that. I didn't need love I convinced myself.

The next 6 months were hard for me. I inherited my fathers crown. But I could only make appearances at night.  
This started a rumor among the people in the kingdom. I didn't care but it was bad press.  
I want them to be able to trust me. Still I was doing an exceptional job and I knew it.

My servants had already seen my beast form. There were reliable and they'd been with my family line for a longtime, none of them spoke a word.  
Still I was worried. I was still young and it was all up to me. This whole land was up to me.

I handled it though, and I just kept going.

I didn't have any hope that I would try and fall in love. I just wanted to make my father proud from the afterlife.

One day I'd gotten a letter from a travelling journalist who went by the name of X. He said he'd show up at the castle for an interview. We gave him a time limit and a middle of the night time when he could see me.

I thought it was a good idea. The people could know more about me then. It was all swell. All swell I thought. But at this point, this is where the real story starts.

My name is Zero, ruler of the land monstropolis, this is how an not careful thinking changed my whole life.

To be continued.

* * *

**Alright so it's started. I said I'd do this one awhile back, so with my free time lets try to complete this in one day! OOOOOO kill em.**

**Seriously. I'm serious. The next upload should be in a hour or two.**

**Review and all that stuff and stuff.**

**-That frog.**

**The rest of the fanfiction is in X's POV.**


	2. Zero is pretty as fuck

It was the middle of the night and I was nervous fidgeting with my camera in the outside gates of this countries' main castle. I wasn't prepared. But in my defense how could anyone be prepared for an interview like this? I didn't image that when I wrote in a few months back asking to interview the king that it'd actually happen. This was legit. It was real, and I just felt so nervous.

I would be talking to legit royalty. All I was, all I did was work for the local newspaper, getting the lame end stories while my superiors got the better ones. But nope not this time. This was going to my break. I could feel it. Newspapers across the country would want to hire me for this and I could finally stop living with my parents. Oh lucky day. This was it.

My name is X Cain and I'm 19 years old. I've been a journalist for about a year and a half now. So I've got experience, I know I'm good at what I do but when it comes to this, who wouldn't be nervous. I was meeting a king. Well we all knew him as the promising prince, but his father passed away about six months ago. Ever since then he's stepped up and took the thrown.

In appearances that I've looked up, he seems confident, cocky, and some how just generally strong. Especially since his father's passing. I can't understand that without both of my parents I'd be lost so to be alone now and doing all of this, I have to look up to him in a way. Other than that all know is about all the gushing people do over that guy. Like they seriously can't get enough of him. All the elders and the women of the kingdom.

When I actually looked at his pictures, dude is legit princely. Like he's super majestic. For why? I didn't think people like him existed.  
So now that I'm actually going to meet him.  
I'M NERVOUS AS HELL.

As soon as I accepted this, I heard the gate open and I swear I almost had a heart attack. What I saw was a dude with bizarre silver hair and a stern face. I knew he had to be a serious person. I fixed my posture and composed my self the best way I could. This was seriously happening.

"I saw you on the camera. Why didn't you enter inside already?" He asks plainly.

"Ah sorry, I was just a bit nervous." I said politely. The serious guy nodded.

"It's only natural but fear not, we're not a judgmental castle. We won't call you any names or write mean letters back to your office." He said with little to no humor. I was confused.

"Ah okay..." I said trailing off. It was a strange feeling I didn't like this guy too much already. He just seemed like he didn't want to be there. I'd have to remember that for later.

"You're X Cain right? We were flattered upon getting your letter to interview the King. None of the papers have taken that step. My name is Dynamo, I handle tech stuff here in the castle." He said extending his hand. I shook it.

"Thank you for the opportunity." I said mentally remembering his name,face and occupation. He gestured for me to follow him. Before I took too many steps I was inside of a fantasy type garden. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. It made me feel like I was in another world. Suddenly I asked a question on auto pilot.

"Can I take pictures?" I asked. He nodded.

"What kind of interview would it be if you didn't?" He said as if I were dumb. I squinted at him but pushed back my irritation. Whatever, cool.

Walking through the garden I noticed a lot of roses and thorns. There was bushes and flowers and lots of iron decorations too. A lawn gnome or two, which I wasn't really expecting, but it was amazing. Unlike anything I've ever seen.

Pretty soon after like three pictures and lots of walking, we were inside of the castles main entrance, I saw lots of people inside. Busy as bees running back in forth. Some laughing, some on their phones, some playing instruments right by a giant fireplace. It was cool. I liked it alot, the vibe I mean. It felt easy going and calm in here. Not like some stuck up middle aged castle. The inside of the castle however, if not for the guy on his phone over there, I would've thought I stepped inside of some old aged fairy tale. It was completely beautiful. I took a off guard picture.

The man led me to a chair and I sat down. He spoke.

"I'll go get the young king. Stay right here." He said as if it were a chore. I sat back and looked around at my surroundings. The whole thing was amazing. I couldn't move I was just so enthralled in the whole thing. There were guys playing on a stairway. They weren't playing classic instruments, there was one playing the 80s synth, while another was messing with drums, while another was messing with a harmonica. They made a killer beat that felt addicting. There was a girl talking to another really well dressed girl about something. They were laughing and all of a sudden I heard "SHUTUP OMG." I smiled at that. I took pictures of the crowds.

I was observing everyone until I heard a yawn and I heard the small group of guys stop playing their instruments.

"Zero! Yo!" One said, I looked over at the one on the harmonica. I looked at the figure that he was calling to.

It was none other than the young king. Except, it took me by surprise. He was wearing a "Fleetwood Mac" T-Shirt, some plaid slim fit pajama paints, and a matching robe, and lastly to top it all off, bunny slippers. His long blonde hair was a little messier than I'd seen in pictures, but still it was even more majestic than I'd originally thought. He yawned before waving at the guy.

"Yo" He said with a small smile. He got down the stairs and I couldn't stop staring.

"Hey I think that one interview guy is downstairs. He looks cool" I heard the drummer say.

"Ah sweet. I thought it was gonna be some old dude. Cool." Zero said back as if relieved. I was kinda flattered. I looked cool. Yay.

I was still staring and before I knew it he was sitting right next to me with his feet on the table. He looked directly at me as if he was waiting for me to say something.  
I was at a loss for words. I got embarrassed. I thought I was turning red, I didn't know what to do.

"Hey dude, chill out. It looks like we're about the same age." He said as if reading me. I calmed down just a bit.

"Hi, my name is X Cain." I started. Zero nodded.

"I know, I read your letter, it's nice to meet you, thanks for coming out so late." Zero said with a small smile. WHY WHY was this guy like one of those fairy tale princes even when he was in his pajamas.

"Oh it's no trouble, I would've crossed a jungle to interview you." I said truthfully. Zero snickered.

"A jungle? That's serious bro. I hope you're not disappointed." He said sarcastically. I shook my head.

"Well that's good, hey, lets go to my room, I was kind of in the middle of watching something up there, plus it looks like the gossip girls over there are checking you out." Zero said standing up from the seat.

He was inviting me to his room. I was just in shock at this point.  
I seriously didn't expect this. I got to go in and take pictures of the kings room.  
This was about to be the best interview of all time! I'm gonna get some serious cred.  
Suddenly I stopped zoning out. The King was looking at me strange. I was nervous.

"So like...you look like you're about to cry, are you good?" He said waving his hand in my face. I composed myself and nodded. He smiled.

"Cool well, follow me, take all the pictures you want. The castles a bit more cleaner than usual." He said. I nodded gripping my camera.

Going through the castle, was something amazing. Each room was a different color that I passed, and all of the people in the castle had a certain style about them. None of them were particularly old. They all seemed very much alive and awake. They all nodded and greeted Zero as if they were saying hi to a friend that they'd seen for the first time that day. Not a king. They all called him by his first name too. Joked with him, it was all so casual.

It was like a fantasy world. When we reached a giant door, Zero took the door handle and opened it and what I saw was a red and white room. The thing I noticed first was a shelf that went around the whole room that had an assortment of things on it. From figurines, to novelty items, to dvd box-sets, to comics, to whole giant TVs and random pieces of history.

I snap shot that. Then there was his bed. It was huge. Like ridiculous, I'd never seen anything like it before, what's more is that it was messy. He'd been in it probably before he got called to get interviewed. Zero plopped down on it. I stared at him for a second without knowing. Zero looked confused. Then he spoke.

"Are you wondering about the bed? Well it's just when I was little I'd always fall out so my dad always made it a point to get bigger beds for me, so I wouldn't bust my head open and get dumber, that's a direct quote." Zero explained. I pictured it, and laughed slightly at the thought.

"Makes sense." I said. I was still standing up.

"You can have a seat if you want."

"W-Where I don't see any chairs?" I said suddenly.

"You can sit on the bed you know." He said. I nodded and sat down quickly. It was comfortable. Zero smirked.

"So you've got questions and I've got answers, take your best shot." Zero said turning back on his TV which was holographic and appeared out of nowhere. Then suddenly he turned it off and apologized.

"Sorry that was a bit rude, I'll just record it." He said halfway to me, halfway to himself. I turned on the recorder and we started.

"So I've got a million questions but this is my first one." I start off then I paused and continued "Your hair, why is it so long? Is there a special reason other than to capture the hearts of all the women of the kingdom?" I asked. Zero laughed.

"Girls out there like my hair? Ah thanks. Well I've grown out my hair because my mother always said she liked my hair when I was smaller. She always used to say "Zero never cut your hair" So I never do anything more than trim it a little" Zero answered. I smiled at that story, I could almost picture it.

"That's really nice that you hold onto her world like that. I'm sure our readers and listeners think so as well. Alright next question, how is it to be so young and to be a king already." I asked. The most general question ever. Zero thought for a minute.

"In a sense I was prepared ever since I turned 15, I'm 20 now and I knew that no matter what happened I'd want to make this whole country proud of who was ruling them, I want these people to all look up to me and stand proudly by me. I want to surpass my father and every single other king that ever stepped foot into this castle. I want to set the bar high for the future so we can get that much closer to better, and never worse." Zero said. I nodded.

"It sounds like you've had alot of responsibility and alot of resolve." I responded.

"Yes, but it's a blessing. I love doing what I do, and I know if my dad could see me now he'd give me one of his cheesy thumbs up." He responded. I nodded.

"That admirable. I'm sure the whole country would agree, you've been doing an exceptional job this whole time, but have you thought about more trivial things? Have you thought about a queen or perhaps a suitor, or even a girlfriend?" I asked reading from the list. Zero smirked.

"Hah! Maybe, I'm not sure, it wasn't something I was too worried about, but you know if any beautiful Forever 21 supermodels wanna give me a call I'm all for it." Zero said jokingly.

"I'm sure you'll get tons of calls. So, what's your favorite artists..." The interview went on. It was simple but informative, Zero was easy to get to talk to after a while, it was nice. I still respected him alot but it felt easy, not stuck up, not like this was royalty, but just a guy a pretty cool guy.

We finally came to the end of the interview when he shook my hand then offered me some Mountain Dew Voltage out of a refrigerator out of his room in the finest legit tea cups I've ever seen.

"You're actually really good and alot more together than some of the other interviewers that I've had in the past few years." Zero said. I got embarrassed.

"T-Thanks...erm...actually I have another question I'd like to ask you...I didn't want to put it on with the others...but I noticed you only appear at night. You seem like a normal guy, so why?" I asked suddenly.

"That's not something I want to talk about. You can ask me anything else." Zero said without another thought. I shrugged. He seemed a bit stern out of character from before.

"Then...what's this rose on the other side of your room...it looks like the pedals are falling and it's glowing, is it a optical illusion or something..." I walked over there and touched it. I felt a small shock then it went back. Zero looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Don't touch it...you can see it?" He said suddenly. I was confused. It was right there. What did he even mean. I touched it and felt this weird sensation. I felt my eyes water and I let go of it. As soon as I did it was like my body was on auto pilot and all I could do was think. I started to get closer to Zero and lean into his face. Zero backed up, but I embraced him, I felt like I was burning up. Zero looked down at me somewhat surprised.  
I seriously had no idea what I was doing, all I knew was that I wanted to do it, and I wanted Zero in general.

"Hey! What the hell!" He said with a slight push back from me, but I embraced him and we fell on his bed.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I finally got myself to say out loud. Zero looked like he knew what was going on finally. He slipped out of my arms and I fell on the side of the bed. He squinted at me.

"Do you like me or something?" Zero said observing me, looking at me close. I went red. How could he just say something so straight forward, what a jerk.

"NO!" I denied loudly. Zero smiled. I knew I dug a whole right then and there.

"If you say so, but this rose has a few spells on it, one it increases the feelings you have for someone and basically makes you act on them." Zero said as a matter of fact. I looked at the glowing flower.

"So...why could I see it?" I asked paranoid.

"You feel something for me or some shit, I don't know ask yourself or something." Zero said in thought but he was getting more relaxed I could tell from a couple seconds ago he sat back on his bed. Something in me stirred. Something about Zero just made me feel...feel...some kind of way.

He was so...I don't know. I can't put it into words but I couldn't. Somehow that flower made me see it. I couldn't unsee it. I wanted him now, and I couldn't do anything about it. Could I? I looked at the flower again. I picked it up. Zero's head shot up and he looked at me.

"Oh no. I know what you're doing." He said taking a sip of Voltage.

"Do you?" I asked teasingly. He nodded simply. I raised my eyebrows.

"You like me that much huh?" He said observing me again.

"Yeah I do. I think you're beautiful." I said suddenly as if getting impatient with my hormones. Zero's grin deepened wider.

"Wow you're making me blush." Zero said sarcastically. Suddenly Zero's face changed and he spoke "Still I wonder why you reacted to ...it" He got up and touched the rose, he looked at me.

"You don't need to get involved with someone like me X." He said looking me in the face.

I didn't put much importance on what he said. Only later did what he said affect me and make me think. He looked genuine but then I thought he was making some excuse. I was an adult I could handle myself that's what I was thinking at the time.

"Someone like you?" I asked briefly not really caring. I only wanted one thing.

I leaned down and our lips connected, it felt like something was about to start and it sent shivers down my spine. Zero kissed back and then next thing I knew it felt like forever, a good forever, I didn't want it to stop. Zero broke the kiss.

"No nope nope nope, this is wrong. I think you should go." Zero said as if trying to break the mood that had washed over us both. He and I both knew it was too late for that.

"How is it wrong? Because of some enchanted flower? You like me. I like you, we're adults so...why not?" I was seriously stepping out of my normal comfort zone. Something about this room made me feel like I could say and do anything.

"First off, there's more to this Rose than you know, SECOND OFF. I am the king of this country, THIRD OFF, How old are you even?" Zero said as if trying so hard to lash out. It wasn't working, I could already tell he had a soft spot for me. He was making up excuses. I'm just glad he didn't pull the whole "You're a guy, I'm a guy thing"

"Come ooooooooooooon. I'm legal." I said legit wining. Zero hit me with a pillow.

"How old." Zero commanded more than asked. I pretended the pillow hit hurt.

"19." I answered abruptly then I continued "I know you're 20. You've got no excuse."

"Stop being cute." Zero said. "You're a grown man goddammit." Zero messed with my hair and we kissed again.

I was in this too deep. I didn't know what I was doing anymore, where was all this coming from and why did I feel like this, all I knew was it felt right. I was sure that Zero felt the same way, still it felt like he was worried about something, it faded and the night went on.  
Zero was so perfect, I just couldn't stop, only after everything was all over did I stop feeling that burning feeling that I felt that the Rose gave me. I drifted off to sleep without many more thoughts.

It was strange. I barely knew the guy...all I did was interview him. So why did I do this. I was X Cain, I didn't do stuff like this. I was an average nice guy, I was polite, I'd never step out of bound like this, especially with someone so important.

It stayed in my mind after everything had calmed down. I'd practically slept with the King. Is that a new level of slut or something.

Still I didn't feel remorse. Even after I woke up and saw a furry monster next to me in Zero's boxers.

Welp, I think I'm in trouble.

"Someone like you huh?" I said to myself out-loud realizing what was really going on.

Zero woke up.

To be continued.

* * *

**Welp So I'm not about that life XD I thought I could finish this like a G. But naw, Froggy has a life, and it's getting real. But I'll keep going. I'll make sure this gets done. This should be about 5 chapters or less. Meanwhile when I was little I always thought that belle was a sick furry because she was feeling beast when he was all furry. Is X a furry? See you guys next time...I'm so done with myself right now. It's too late for this.**

**\- Froggy**


	3. Axl is on that fufu shit

I'm pretty sure I screamed. I mean who could blame me, I just woke up to a 6 foot hairy monster next to me in bed.

"Chill the fuck out." It said with a voice that sounded like it was done before it even started. I couldn't help but listen. I stopped talking took a break then looked at it closely, the flowing hair and the eyes looked familiar, it was Zero. That had to be Zero, plus those were Zero's boxers, that was Zero, what the fuck...WHAT THE FUCK. I calmed my self a little bit before I spoke choosing my next words carefully.

"Z-Zero...? What happened?" I asked suddenly getting brave enough to touch his fur. Zero or what I thought was Zero sighed and leaned back into the covers. His long blonde fur curling into the bed spread. It still looked really soft, just like yesterday. I got more comfortable, I calmed down.

"I should seriously tell you, but at the same time, I almost don't want to." Zero muttered.

"You have to tell me. Because reasons." I said shyly almost. I couldn't get out what I wanted to say.

"Because I..." Zero started. I threw a pillow at him. Just like yesterday. I was embarrassed to talk about last night.

"Alright, so...serious talk time. About 6 months ago I had an altercation with a witch trying to teach me a life lesson. I didn't learn anything because I know everything and I fucked that bitch up. But she put a curse on me. It's incomplete so I only turn into a werewolf motherfucker in the day time. That's why I never appear in the daylight, are you happy?" Zero said as if it were a chore to explain it to me.

Part of me wanted not to believe him. I wanted to think I'd been punked and what he told me wasn't even true. I scooted over and I touched his hair face. I looked in his eyes and I saw the same person. It made me feel easier. Like he wasn't just some monster, that was still Zero.

"I believe you...but what's the rose for?" I asked curiously.

"Nah it's not even important." He said. That's the second time.

"This is amazing..." I said suddenly realizing the information I'd just come across.

We had a moment of silence, Zero's cold eyes looked at me while I was in thought I could feel it.  
I had one thing on my mind : I was going to be rich. I was going to make the story of all stories out of this event. I will be the greatest. Every newspaper will want me. It'll be the tragic tale of the King : Monster by day, Handsome dude at night! Well maybe I'll work on the title more but you get the idea. This was amazing. I was smiling to myself when suddenly Zero spoke.

"You do realize it's not going to work." Zero said out-loud. I look surprised, what did he mean. Surely he didn't know what I was thinking about, right? Still I looked at his cold eyes, that's probably why they were cold. I looked down in guilt.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. Zero shook his head.

"You don't fool me. I know why you slept with me and I know why you've got that dumb look on your face. You're going to add all this to the interview and the story right? You're going to go down in history and put me completely out there, right? I know people like you, you're a reporter, you'll stop at nothing to get your story. I don't know why I thought you were different." He said without even looking at me, I noticed there was an extra growl in his voice like this.

I didn't sleep with him because I wanted a story...I should've thought of that...God I'm terrible...still this is it. I had to leave the castle.

"I didn't sleep with you because of a story." I said a bit offended. Zero squinted at me.

"Yeah so then why? For what? You're gonna tell me I'm attractive? I know." Zero said sarcastically, flipping his fur.

"I'm beginning to see why that witch was trying to teach you a lesson, you're pretty arrogant, and outward." I said.

"Yeah well you're a two faced little twink who just wants to get rich off of writing about my life issues." Zero said getting in my face. I was getting angry.

"So, maybe. What are you going to do.." I said looking the other way. Zero made a "pssssh" noise.

"Nothing, you're my guest." Zero said with a slight growl and a smug smile. My eyes got wide.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked getting a little paranoid.

"You're not leaving this castle. Not until this gets solved." Zero told me less than informed me. I wasn't a guest was I? A prisoner, was he trying to make me keep quiet?

"I'm not gonna sit here and keep quiet." I said back quickly.

"Sure go ahead. I'm not worried about you telling anyone or writing anything down. Go ahead and do that, but you're going to live with me for a bit." Zero said fiddling with a claw.

"What are you going to eat me or something?" I asked half joking, half a little scared. Zero laughed. Not a fake smug laugh but a legit laugh. I was shocked and I stayed still. It was fucking terrifying.

"Of course not. You don't even look good. I prefer fat children." Zero said with a deadpan face. My eyes widened then he started laughing once more. I sighed.

"UGH! You're such an ass! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" I said throwing more pillows. Zero didn't even try to dodge them. Suddenly the door opened, it was the guy with the silver hair he looked serious, Zero looked like he just frowned a bit when he came in the room.

"Dynamo bro. Don't you knock ever?" Zero asked unamused by the intrusion.

"Sorry, your highness. I need to talk to you about something." He started then his eyes rested on me. I felt bad vibes from this guy.

"Why is he still here?! Do you realize what you've just done? He's from the press!" He scolded at Zero. I cringed at his voice raising but Zero didn't bat an eye. Instead Zero got irritated.

"Alright first off, who the fuck do you think you're yelling at? I'm the king of this bitch, and secondly, I'll do whatever the hell I want. I know this was kinda stupid, I'm young I'm allowed to be stupid but I don't need your crusty ass coming in here telling me shit!" Zero said yelling at the silver man like he was a kid. The silver man sighed and facepalmed.

"You're nothing like your father...he would've done..." Dynamo started. Zero made a "pssssh" noise.

"So what's up?" Zero said ignoring him.

Dynamo then started to tell Zero a million things. I ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up I saw long flowing blonde hair, he was laughing, someone else was in the room. I heard a nasally voice.

"And I was just done with the whole situation but like..." Suddenly when I moved the voice stopped, and I looked ahead of me at the end of the bed. Zero was sitting with someone playing video games.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Zero said waving at me. There was a orange head, probably the owner of the nasal voice. He waved too then he snickered to himself.

"Zero dude! You were serious!" He said all of a suddenly falling back as if in shock. Zero just nodded.

"Wait you seriously didn't believe me?" Zero said as if shocked. I got it now. Zero had told him.

"Yeah I'm just so sure you'd be all like "No that's gay, you're gay." and then you'd sock him one good time." The orange head said as if it were truth. Zero sighed.

"Wow." I said out loud suddenly the orange head looked at me, I saw a big scar on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, X is it? My name's Axl." He said with a happy smile I smiled back and shook his head. Zero just sat there.

"Zero as far as gay dudes go man, you got a 10 with the teenage boy look." Axl said nudging Zero.

"I fucking hate you." Zero said with a deadpan face. Axl went out into laughter. "Naaah you know I'm your favorite" Axl said. Then he turned to me.

"Sorry he's still coming to terms with being a homo." Axl said pointing at Zero. If looks would kill Axl would've been gone. Zero sighed. I had a question. Zero looked at me and answered it.

"Yeah that's right, I'm not into guys." Zero said to me. I squinted and I wanted to make a bunch of "That's not what you said last night" comments but I kept it to myself.

"Well then what about yesterday?" I asked a little bit on edge. Why did I care so much.

"I don't know. Seriously, I have no idea what got into me and SHUT UP AXL BEFORE YOU SAY SOME EXTRA SHIT." Zero yelled and Axl bit his tongue. I smiled slightly at Zero for seeing a joke that quickly.

"Sorry your Majesty." Axl said sarcastically, walking out and leaving the room. Zero sighed. I could tell the sigh was about something else besides the current situation.

"Zero...are you okay?" I asked suddenly.

"Why are you worried about me?" He asked bluntly.

"You seem on edge." I said suddenly.

"Don't worry about it." Zero answered.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

"Because, hop off of me." Zero said bluntly. I squinted at him.

"You're seriously sending me mixed things here, first you want me to stay in this castle, and no you say I need to "Hop off of you" Like for why? It doesn't make sense, what do you want?" I asked suddenly letting it all go.

"Look you don't understand..." Zero started I cut him off.

"What don't I understand...? You turn into a fucking werewolf or whatever in the day time, and in the night you're this drop dead gorgeous asshole who I can't leave alone. So what don't I understand?! Seriously." I almost basically yelled.

"It's it's just so much..." Zero started and then abruptly stopped.

"What do you mean?" I asked honestly wanting to know what was bothering him at this point. Zero all of a sudden laughed.

"What are you going to write a article about it?" Zero said.

"No honestly, I care about you." I said to him.

"You don't even really know me. The only things you feel for me are prolly just sexual attraction." Zero said looking me dead in the face.

"Attracted to you after I know you turn into a huge furry monster in the day time with a face only a mother could love? Get serious." I said. Zero laughed at that.

"Alright...well you see I'm getting pressure to make a trip to another country, and spend sometime there to strengthen the relationships between our regions but like...obviously I can't. I'm just getting by with the appearances I'm making now..." Zero said to me.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked suddenly. Zero looked confused.

"Why do you ask?" He asked me.

"Well it's just you were up this morning, and then now you're up now...when do you sleep?" I asked.

"That, that's a good question." he answered... then he came back with a legit answer.

"About 5 hours a day." He answered thinking back.

"That's why you're all worried and stuff, you need sleep." I answered.

"X, I just don't think if I sleep more I'll feel better. This sucks!" Zero said falling back on the bed.

"Why don't you just go public with the curse thing? It'd be good publicity." I asked.

"Well obviously because people are ignorant." Zero responded abruptly.

"You, you're right." I said thinking back on every other time "magic" was public.

"Hey. Just say no." I said.

"You know what? You're right." Zero said nodding.

Suddenly Axl came back into the room and handed Zero a cellphone. Zero looked confused and then Axl said one word :

"Iris." And Zero just nodded.

He walked out of the room, and I was left alone with the orange head named Axl, Axl was still looking me down and then he spoke.

"I don't understand why he can like you." Axl said suddenly.

"What do you mean? I asked suddenly. Was it because I was a guy?

"Well you look alot like the disguise that witch took that night she turned Zero into a huge furry love cushion." Axl said poking me.

"Seriously? Are you kidding?" I asked. Axl shook his head.

"No dude I'm serious, why would I play like that. I was there the night it happened, and let me tell you that was some scary shit." Axl said sitting down next to me.

"Wow..." I was at a loss for words.

"What exactly happened?" I asked. Axl halted for a moment.

"I almost shouldn't tell you, but maybe if I tell you it'll help you understand." Axl said. All this about me not understanding, what didn't I understand?

"Alright go for it, because I want to get it." I said.

"We were waiting for the king to get home that night when it happened, he was super ill and for the longest time we didn't think he was going to make it, suddenly he was okay. It was a outright miracle. He was supposed to get home and life would return to normal. About the time he was supposed to come back, there was a knock on the door, it was a kid and a old man. They asked to stay in the castle, but Zero told them "Fuck outta here" and I'm sure Zero told you about the fight and he killed the witch and stuff." Axl said, I stopped him.

"So yeah, I got all that, what don't I get?" I asked. Axl continued.

"After the battle, we thought everything was okay, we thought she didn't do anything. Zero was back to normal it was okay. Then the king returned home, and as soon as he greeted us all, he died right there on the spot. We didn't want to tell Zero, we didn't want him to think it was his fault, but it was no doubt the witch, so we put him in his quarters, we planned to tell Zero the morning after." Axl said.

I was beginning to get what I didn't get. Axl continued further.

"In the middle of the night, Zero found out. A rose appeared in his room, and..." I cut Axl off.

"It's that rose over there right?" I asked and pointed at it. Axl's eyes went wide.

"You can see it?" Axl asked. I nodded. He smirked.

"Well then maybe this next part you'll be interested in, after the death of his father, we found out about the rose, The rose killed off one person that Zero loved, and it caused him to change into a beast like creature whenever the sun touched the earth, it was a curse, and it can only be broken when Zero loves someone and he gets loved back."

"Well that'll be easy, have you seen those hordes of women that just gush over the guy?"

"Yeah but if you haven't noticed, Zero's kind of an asshole sometimes, he's blunt and un-filtered and he just generally doesn't care what people think of him." Axl said.

"Yeah...I got that." I said thinking back.

"What's more is he has a time limit." Axl said.

"How long?" I asked.

"6 more months." Axl said.

"Oh gosh." I said feeling almost sorry for Zero.

"Alright so these are all of Zero's problems : The curse, his dad is dead, running a whole country at 20 years old, and his self-proclaimed fiance." Axl listed.

"FIANCE! Who, what, where?!" I asked.

"Who do you think is on the phone." Axl said. I was legit burning with jealousy, seriously? Was I like the other woman?! Hell naw! I hopped up out of the bed, and landed on the floor and dashed out the room to look for Zero.

I remembered that I was in the colorful castle and I got lost really quickly, but then suddenly I saw a door that led to outside. I saw that it was still heavily nighttime but there were still lights on. It was a balcony. I saw Zero's long hair flowing and I immediately dashed into action. I opened to door, and Zero whipped around and looked at me, almost un-surprised, he was still on the phone.

I ran up and poked his side, but Zero wasn't ticklish, he looked at me like I was silly. Welp. That plan is out of the door. I turned away and Zero turned away. I waited a few seconds until he was distracted and then I jumped up and grabbed the phone and hung it up. Zero just looked confused.

"So what's up? That was kinda rude." He said bluntly. I was red faced and a complete emotional wreck when I realized why I did it and how petty I was.

"Well you see...erm...YOU HAVE A FIANCE?" I yelled suddenly. Zero nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah, doesn't every king have one?" Zero add on as if it were common sense.

"What about yesterday?" I insisted, my face was red, my palms were hot and I could feel myself over heating.

"What about yesterday. It just sorta happened. Besides, It's not even all that serious between Iris and I." Zero said more than explained. I sighed.

"Not even that serious? That's your fiance." I said. Zero shook his head.

"Well she's more of a suitor to be honest. But it was anticipated that I'll marry her. So fiance is the word." Zero explained. I felt stupid all of a sudden. For actually thinking I was gonna be like important or the one. He said nothing about starting a relationship with me, so why was I trying to impose like this... Suddenly I looked down.

"It's anticipated, but I'm not going to marry her." Zero said. I raised my head a little bit.

"Why not? She's probably some pretty princess." I asked.

"Well yeah, but it'd be a waste if I did. I turn into a monster by day. If she knew the truth or even saw me, she'd be disgusted and she'd want nothing to do with me. That's why I know I'll never marry her." Zero explained. I shook my head. I wanted to ask him "Why do you think the curse won't get broken..." But then I realized that what if I was supposed to keep what Axl told me between us? I didn't want Zero to be even more irritated with Axl, so I just stayed quiet.

"Look it's not that serious, I don't understand why you're upset." Zero asked me. I looked up at him, he was closer to me now.

"You, I don't know...this is all alot and stuff ya know... I mean like, just yesterday I was just working for the newspaper, now all this about kings, curses and being the other woman, I don't know..." I said suddenly. Zero laughed.

"The other woman? You? Don't you have to be a woman for that?" Zero laughed. I got embarrassed and red.

"Shut up! You know what I meant!" I said in defense. Zero laughed and then put his arms around me, I was caught off guard, He pulled me close.

"But hey, maybe Iris is the other woman, I haven't gotten as far with her as I have with you." Zero said as he put his head in my hair. I wrapped my arms around Zero as well. I looked up at him again.

"That, is a damn shame." I said with a grin.

Our eyes locked and Zero leaned in and we kissed. Suddenly I heard the balcony door open and we both turned to see who it was.

It was Axl, Zero didn't look amused.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Axl called out. Zero looked flustered. I got embarrassed.

"FUCK OUTTA HERE AXL!" Zero yelled, suddenly he darted towards Axl, and I was left alone on the balcony.

I looked up into the night sky, and I spoke out loud :

"What have I gotten myself into?"

To be continued.

* * *

**AYYYYYE ROLLING LIKE A BIG SHOT. Look at me uploading and shit! Ahem. Alright so this can't/won't be finished in 5 chapters. I done gauged this wrong. We'll just see when it ends. **

**I know alot of X and Zero fans just hate on Iris.**

**But I always thought she was pretty cute. Y'all just mad cause she gets in the way of your ship. **

**Iris will be the Gaston of this fanficton. **

**Because those are two characters that neither of the fanbases like.**

**Meanwhile I love gaston. He was squad. A sexist, thirsty, cocky homie. He was squad.**

**Anyways I'll catch you guys next time, review and all that jazz, it motivates me~!**

**ZA WORLD MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAAA**

**\- Froggins the realest nigga on the block.**


	4. JERRY SPRINGER SHIT! X SOCK A BITCH!

It's been about 2 months since I've been staying at this castle. I published the interview that I originally did with Zero, and I've been going into work like usual, no one really knows that I'm staying inside of the castle besides everyone inside of it. I've met some pretty interesting people in there. The staff is pretty young minus a few because they've been in the business for a long time.

Axl told me that all of the people in the castle working here have families that root back to the original king's squad. So the squad was so strong that it went on generation to generation. That's almost beautiful.

Things with Zero are the same, he gets close to me one minute then the next he just sorta pushes me away, but at this point in time, I'm crazy about him. I couldn't leave him alone if I tried.

They made me a room and honestly, I'm barely in it. I normally just sleep with Zero in his bed, much to his occasional protest but hey it all works out. I'm convinced that we have a legit relationship but still, he hasn't said "Heeeey, we're dating..." 's just the same.

I swear he's so stubborn.

Zero has been a lot more busy lately in the night and in the day time so I haven't seen him as much, but I feel like I'm almost basically turning nocturnal like the rest of this castle. It's pretty strange.

I didn't think much about Iris after that night a while back. She was pretty much out of my mind. Until that is, one night at 10:01 pm.

I heard glass break a few rooms down, I'd been in my room, sitting on my laptop editing pictures from a new bridge that had just been built, they were due tomorrow and I'd been pretty quote on quote "Distracted" so I'd been trying to piece everything together. That's about when I'd heard the glass break. I dotted up but then I realized that there were people that could handle that. I didn't need to do anything.

So I sat back down and kept working. Then I heard a yell.

"ZERO!" It was a woman's voice. Yep I better just stay in here. Yep. Nope. I didn't, I got up I shut my laptop and opened the door, I saw a woman with long brown hair and a very colorful long dress, she looked like a classic princess, was this her? Was this Iris? Now I was interested.

So I walked out of my room into the long, long hallway I went to the bottom of the stairs and I saw Axl with huge grin on his face.

"So Iris is here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah apparently, she's going to chew Zero out." Axl said.

"I wanna see this." I said, Axl nodded.

"Saaaaaame, lets go spy. Follow me!" We went to the tech room where Dynamo was. He looked irritated but he knew exactly what we were doing.

Axl turned on the camera to the drawing room where Iris was sitting, a half a minute later Zero walked in and sat on the couch across from here, with a yawn, and he put his feet on the table and leaned back. He was looking as un-royal as ever, wearing his favorite pajamas and bunny slippers and a random plaid robe. Iris scrunched her eyes brows at him.

"Zero, honey...what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Well you see, it's 10 pm I'm wearing pajamas, what do you want from me?" He asked her roughly as if she scolded him for this before.

"You, you're king now! You can't keep behaving like this." She said abruptly.

"You know you're alot less of a kill joy when you're on the phone." Zero said with a small smile. She gave him a glare.

"Zero-dear, I know you don't mean that, besides, I wanted to know why you haven't visited me in about 2 months. What's wrong?" She asked suddenly.

"I've been busy Iris-DEAR. Being King isn't easy." He said with a shrug. She laughed.

"Alright, that's all nice and fine, but still I plan to be your wife someday, so won't you tell me these things upright?" She asked.

"Well for starters, you scold me like you're my mom or something. Why would I tell you anything, you're lucky you're cute." Zero said with a small smile.

"If someone didn't put you in your place you'd just do what ever you want." Iris said.

"You're right, but I guarantee ever after you yell at me I'll still do what I want." Zero said sticking out his tongue at Iris. She blushed and got quiet and looked down. I almost had the same reaction as her, and that made me feel some kind of way.

"Z-Zero-dear that's indecent." She said red faced she looked down.

"What is?" Zero said sticking out his tongue more and opening his mouth ridiculously at her. Axl and I laughed from the room we were watching from. Iris tried to look away.

"Z-Zero!" She cried out. He stopped.

"Fine, fine. Iris, why did you really come here, especially at this hour?" Zero asked resting back in his chair. Iris went red. All Zero asked is why.

"I...really wanted to see you." She explained with a embarrassed smile. Zero smiled, his face was like...like...a fox or something! He walked over to where Iris was sitting and put his arm around her in one swift motion. Axl and I made small noises upon watching it.

Zero was smooth as fuck. Now I know why I'm like this.  
We watched eagerly. Zero spoke. He tilted his head and put it close to Iris'

"Listen, you know it's dangerous at night, your brother is probably worried sick." Zero said in her ear. She blushed.

"I don't care! I missed you so much." Iris said quietly. Zero leaned in for a quick neck kiss, then he moved to her lips. I felt myself getting irritated.

"Hell naw." I said, I was about to get up when Axl grabbed me by the arm and I looked at him, he shook his head.

"You do realize that you're the other woman right?" Axl said simply. Dynamo nodded from where he was standing, I looked over at him.

"X, you have no right to be even remotely upset." He said.

Of course I did...didn't I?...I counted my privileges for a minute. Then it hit me...I was the one who wasn't supposed to be there. I sat down with a blank face.

"Ahhhh what have I gotten myself into?!" I said suddenly. Axl smiled.

"Dude you're just now realizing that?" Axl asked. I shook my head.

"But everyday it just gets to be more and more..." I explained.

"Well regardless, maybe this will show you why you aren't needed here." Dynamo said. Axl shook his head.

"That was rude as fuck man. X don't listen to him, he's just old fashioned, I definitely think you need to be here." Axl said as if he was trying to come up with a reason.

"For what though? Zero looks like he's pretty content over there with pretty princess over there!" I said I didn't want to start shouting but I feel like I was. When did I get like this? Axl sighed.

"Bruh." He started, I shook my head.

"I can't watch this. I want to go home." I said.

"You can't...? Can he?" Axl asked Dynamo, he shrugged. I walked out.

I just wanted to leave the castle, I felt sick to my stomach. Why was this fair? Why did I get baited into this, even after knowing that he had someone else. She was cuter than, me, more suited to him and above all else, A WOMAN. I felt incompetent and sort of used.

What about all those times the last two months, what was it? Why was I even here...I knew Iris didn't know about the curse. She'd never seen him like I saw him. Even after that I still...I still...like him alot...I guess...? I looked down at my feet. I walked to my room and slipped on my Vanz. I wanted to get out for a bit.

Deep down after this I knew that I didn't want to leave Zero alone. Not even after seeing him and Iris kiss. I knew that he had a fiance...it just wasn't in front of me, It didn't occur to me, that he kisses her and hugs her, and legitimately cares for her. He probably he knew he for a long time. Probably since they were kids. How could I compete with that? All I was, was a random guy who came for a interview and ended up staying because of ..."reasons" and like what was I?

What's more He called her his fiance...I wasn't even a boyfriend? I was a side guy...

Damn man. It takes moments like this to realize how little you actually are.

I always forget how important Zero is. He was the king. But to me, he was just Zero.

Before I met him he was like this higher being but once I did, I got it, he was just another guy just like me. Maybe more majestic and hot, and beautiful but like...he was, I don't know to me he was perfect, even if he was cranky and irritated and just talking gibberish just so he could get more sleep.

He was perfect. And me...I was basic.

I'd like to talk about how I'm perfect for him...but I'm not. She is.

Together they look like something out of a fairy tale. I couldn't compete with that.

I walked out into the night garden, it was covered with roses and it just reminded me of the whole situation. I deeply sighed. I walked deeper into the huge garden and sat down on the ledge of the fountain. There were flower petals falling from it and it just looked generally beautiful. It might be nice to look at while it set in just how basic I was.

I hadn't been there for a while when I saw someone that I seriously didn't want to see. It was her, Iris. I looked down at the water, I was going to have to be nice wasn't I?  
I took a deep breath and prepared myself for this. She looked at me and stood right in front of me. She looked at me as if observing me. I smiled back at her.

She spoke first.

"Greetings, you look familiar, but I don't know where I've seen you..." She said looking at me closely.

"Me? My name is X, I'm a journalist and..." Before I could finish she finished for me. She snapped her fingers with a smile.

"I know you! You interviewed Zero a while back! Nice to meet you! It was written really good. Normally Zero's so sarcastic with interviews but with you he was just so chill. It was nice." She said shaking my hand.

"You're Iris right?" I asked. She nodded sweetly.

"Yes that's correct." She said then she thought for a second. Then the question in her mind came out.

"So why are you here?" She asked. I thought for a second and then we both heard footsteps, it was Zero, he was in his pajamas, before he walked up all I could hear was

"Hey! X!" When he walked up he looked at both of us. Was this seriously about to happen? Did he even know Iris would be right here. Still Zero didn't look nervous like any lover would who was cheating so why was he so calm? Was he going to pretend we were just friends. Yep that had to be it.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ah nothing, I just wondered where you went but now I see you're out here being melodramatic by a water fall like something out of a play." Zero said with a small smirk.

"Well you see, it's just the life of a side hoe." I responded. Zero shook his head.

"Side hoe huh? I wouldn't call it that" Zero said sitting down next to me poking my cheek, Suddenly Iris clapped her hands. Then she started laughing.

"Zero this is the guy huh?" She asked. Zero nodded.

"Pretty cute right?" Zero asked. She nodded with her eyes closed. I was confused.

"Cutest I've seen in a minute." She said. Suddenly she didn't look like sweet little Iris anymore. She had a face that made her more mature, and her eyes were like lightning. I was intimidated.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Zero asked her. She smirked at him, like a huntress in the night.

"I won't lose. I'll never lose. Not to this guy. Or anyone else."Iris said standing from where she was sitting.

"W-" I started but then she put her gloved finger to my mouth.

"You aren't on Zero's level. You aren't even close, I was made for Zero, and I'll have him. So go ahead. Have your fun. You've already lost!" She yelled at me. I looked over at Zero and he had a "WTF" face.

"Maybe you need to calm down, I mean like I expected this from you but like...not so seriously, you know?" Zero told her. She shook her head.

"No I can't yield to him. He's got the same look his eyes as I do." She explained.

"I'm not following." I said finally.

"You think you love him don't you?" Iris asked me.

"I wouldn't go that far...maybe, I don't know."

"If you're undesicive, you already lost. I won't yield to you. You're my enemy." Iris said discarding ever single cute princess thing I saw of her earlier. She was being a bitch.

"How do you know?! You don't know as much about Zero as you think! In fact I've seen more of him than you'll ever see." I said suddenly letting the inner catty bitch come out of me. Jesus Christ was I actually turning into a woman?

"How dare you, commoner! I've known him since before birth! Our spirits our intertwined."

"Well have you seen him naked?" I said simply with a smug face. Her face went blank.

"NO! I haven't because we aren't married yet and..." she started I cut her off. Meanwhile Zero was just chilling in the background as if he was babysitting.

"Well if you aren't putting out how can you ever hope to beat me? Zero and I have seen every inch of each other's body, such an intimacy you can't even fathom innocent little princess. So maybe it's you who've already lost." I said getting up in her face. She slapped me. I had it coming. I seriously did. I wasn't even mad.

"Welp this escalated. Are you guys done being extra now?" Zero said unamused.

"Zero. I'll be back, and I'll win. You can bet on it. And X-dear... let me tell you something, the next time I see you...your ass is grass." Iris said with a sweet smile. Zero laughed.

"Really Iris, you couldn't think of a better line than that. You're messing up." Zero said with a smirk. She pouted and walked away. I spoke first.

"You told her?" I asked. Zero nodded sitting next to me.

"I did, it's out of respect for the both of you and myself. What kind of man would I be if I were sneaking around in the shadows, abusing her trust when I don't deserve it." Zero said. Even when he's a lousy cheater he still has my respect. This was an odd situation.

"Thank you..." I said suddenly not sure why.

"I don't want to hide anything from you." Zero said simply then he continued. "Don't thank me. I know I'm wrong." I touched my cheek where Iris slapped me and I smiled, it didn't really hurt but it was almost like I could still feel her.

"She's serious about you." I said.

"Well yeah, Iris has always been like that ever since we were little." Zero explained thinking back. So they did know each other for a long time.

"Do you love her?" I asked. Zero went into thought and made a "Hmmmmm" noise.

"A lot actually, but not how you might think, she's more like a sister I guess. I didn't know too many kids growing up and we used to have play dates and stuff. I always used to scare her on purpose and make her cry with Axl. Til my dad scolded me and was like "Be nice to Iris, you never know one day you two may end up married." Then I got scared shitless because Axl's dad told me that Marriage was the death of a man's spirit. So I was nice to her out of fear for a while." Zero said reminiscing. I smiled at that.

"That makes sense...what are you going to do if she shows up one day in the daytime?" I asked suddenly Zero shrugged.

"She won't I told her not to. Iris is demanding sometimes but she wouldn't ever just not listen to me." Zero said.

"Ah alright...god...I can't believe I just argued with her." I said replaying all that back. Zero nodded.

"Yeah, you even pulled the whole "I saw every inch of his body" thing. It was something out of a romantic novel." Zero said mocking my voice and laughing. I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up man! That was emotional." I admitted.

"God, you guys are a lot alike." Zero said with a small smile. I looked towards him. He was looking up at the night sky. It got quiet and all I could hear was the dripping sound of the water fountain and the small petals dropping into it. Suddenly Zero looked back at me with another smile.

"I mean, she's a lot like you, Iris." Zero explained. The wind blew Zero's hair was everywhere. I didn't want to agree with him or completely see it. Mainly because Iris and I were so called enemies right now, but I saw it. We had the same resolve. We couldn't leave Zero alone. But the only difference between us is, I know his secret. I'm still here, would she accept him if she knew? or would she cast him aside. I really wanted to know.

Suddenly the wind picked up more and the fountain stopped giving out water making everything completely silent. I shivered. Zero took off his robe and put it around me. I smiled and grabbed it.

"Lets go inside, I don't feel like catching a cold today." Zero said walking away the I grabbed his hand.

"Zero why are doing this to both of us." I said suddenly not looking up at him. He gave me a small smile.

"Because I'm selfish. And I couldn't get out of the arrangement with Iris unless she absolutely hated me." Zero said.

"Why am I even here? We're not dating, there's no structure. All of a sudden sometimes you just feel like liking me back. That's not cool." I said. Zero nodded.

"Okay so...you want to date then? You need a title to feel secure?" Zero said more than asked.

"Well..." I started up. Then Zero spoke again.

"So what if I stay like this forever huh? You still want to "date" me? It wouldn't be a good life, I'm always busy, I'm really only active at night, and I look like a giant fucking wookie in the day time, and unless you're into that I don't think you'd want to be around for that." Zero said questioning me. I shrugged.

"Yeah without a doubt. I want to hear you say it." I said with a nod. Zero smiled and then turned away and then turned back to me and grabbed my hands, and his royal charm was on and I felt like I was gonna pass out.

"So X, will you please, please give me the pleasure of being my boyfriend." Zero said in a fake charming voice, obviously being sarcastic. I laughed.

"I mean if you insist." I said with the same sarcasm Zero put out. He smiled

"Good, you better buy me flowers and take me out daily or I'm dumping your ass." Zero said with a mock hair flip.

"Zero god, you're so high maintenance." I said in mid-laughter.

"Well when you're the baddest bitch like I am..." Zero started and then we both started laughing walking back inside.  
Zero grabbed my hand and we walked back to the door of the castle. Zero walked ahead of me for a second but all of a suddenly I felt something strange from over by the water fountain. I looked in the general direction but there was nothing.

"X, are you coming inside?" Zero asked.

"Yeah sorry, thought I forgot something for a second." I explained and I walked inside.  
Suddenly I heard the fountain turn on again and the wind was blowing.

To be continued.

* * *

**Alright so this was kinda uneventful. All chapter X was just feeling sometype of way. But I was to establish Iris more. Because Iris will be the realest on the block later on in the story with her gaston self. GUYS. Do you know how hard it was for me not to type "Side Nigga" and "Fuckboy" while writing this chapter? I had to pause like..."Oh man wait." xD Poor X. The side nigga. Instead I went with "Other woman" and "Side hoe" **

**Alright does anyone else feel like Zero probably has resting bitch face? I do. I picture it all the time.**

**Anyways, I'll catch you guys next time and **

**OH SHIT OH SHIT IT'S GOING DOWN NEXT CHAPTER. DAYYYAAAAM.**

**-Love Froggy, your second favorite fanfiction writer.**


	5. Zero is a trap queen

The rose has been getting darker lately a little bit. Not wilting anymore, but just straight up getting dark. It's kind of strange. I can tell Zero's worried about it because his gaze always goes over there. It's almost like he's trying to keep his self busy so he won't think about it. I didn't tell him that I know about the rose yet. I'm sure Axl didn't either. It seems like Zero is sleeping even less than before now.

It's been about 4 months now that I've been at this castle. Somehow I thought after the whole Iris thing would pass, we'd get a bit more closer, and it seemed like that for awhile but recently, I've barely seen much of Zero. It seems he's been doing nothing but having meetings and daytime intense paperwork. It seems like I sleep in his bed more than he does.

Every time he's done with his mountain of paper work he takes these super, super long baths, once I went in there to check on him because It'd been a legit whole 2 hours, and he was asleep in the tub. Axl and I were scared shitless and running around screaming until Zero woke up and gave us his irritated resting bitch face. Right after he woke up he went to his bed, when I sat down next to him to ask why he was silly enough to fall to sleep in the bath, he just sat up and looked him in the eyes and said "Nightmares" then went to sleep and woke up literally 15 minutes later to go and do more stuff.

That was yesterday. I woke up today and saw that he was still awake.  
So I'm sitting here wondering :  
Zero what the hell is your problem, why don't you go to sleep, does it have to do with the rose?

Of course I never get my answers easy, so I go to confront Zero. I walk into the thrown room where he's sitting pretzel style on the floor in his beast form, squinting at a paper and then scribble signing on it. I see Dynamo on the other side of the room. I casually wave at him, but Dynamo with his stuck up self always ignores me. I don't mind though, after 4 months I just know he's a dick.

So I walk up to Zero and I sit down next to him. He doesn't even look up or even acknowledge that I'm there. So I decide to make noise.

"Zerooooooooooooooooooo" I started off. Zero looked at me, with his resting bitch face.

"X, c'mon now, I've got stuff to do, why're you being extra?" Zero said turning his resting bitch face into a small smile.

"Cause I'm bored." I said just throwing any explanation out there.

"Oh, well. Go bother Axl, he's going to watch a marathon of 80s Vampire movies today with Alia and Lumine." Zero said bluntly.

"No, no. I want to bother you." I said. Zero put down the paper and gave me a "really." face. I nodded.

"So what you want to bother me about?" Zero asked as if he didn't care.

"Go to sleep." I said. Zero shook his head.

"Or naw." Zero responded.

"Zero come on now. I know you haven't slept you look tired and stressed. What are you even doing?" I said. Zero sighed.

"Looking over old paperwork to make sure I didn't fuck up." Zero explained.

"You could get someone else to do that while you sleep." I said.

"But what if they fuck up? Then that'll be two fuck ups. Cause I'll fuck up, they'll fuck up, and we'll just be fucked, and then the whole country will be fucked and then ..." Zero with a yawn. I stopped his rambling.

"Go to sleep. Did you just hear yourself?" I said petting his head, near his ears. Zero scrambled around.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." Zero said, in one of the rare moments he's ever embarassed.

"I think you like it too much, that's the problem. But seriously Zero, it's not fun watching you deprive yourself of sleep. You're turning into a zombie." I said, I grabbed his claw and started dragging him to his room. It was a long walk until we got there and neither of us said one word until we did.  
When Zero changed into sleep stuff and plopped down on the bed he looked over at me as if asking "Why are you still here"

"I want to make sure you actually go to sleep. I know something's been bothering you." I said. Zero nodded.

"Yeah actually." Zero said looking away. I went to his closet and changed into my own set of sleeping stuff that I always left in there. After I was done I laid down next to where Zero was sitting.

"You can tell me what's wrong. I see that the rose has been changing color. There's no need to keep it all inside." I said suddenly. Zero looked at me.

"X do you know how everyday feels for me?" Zero asked suddenly. I shook my head.

"How could I possibly understand. I don't transform everyday." I responded. He nodded.

"I worry everyday that something will happen that I just can't control, I know I've never told you this but, in his form there's like a core anger, a core selfishness that just surfaces every time I'm like this. I have resolve so I push it away, I'm not cruel, I don't act out. I try so hard." Zero started explaining.

"Zero...?"

"I'm sorry, If I avoid you someday, I'm sorry. But it just has to be this way." Zero said genuinely

"I can accept that. But what are your nightmares about?" I asked. Zero laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Of the witch I tore apart with my claws and my father that I found dead in his bed, drool slipping out of his mouth on the floor with his cold lifeless eyes. It keeps replaying that night and replaying the first time I got the message from the rose." Zero explained.

"What do you think it means?" I asked. I knew Zero must've had some kind of idea, that's why he was so stressed.

"I think that bitch is still alive." Zero said calmly taking a deep breath. I could tell he was upset. His body language said it, not his face.

"What do you mean? Didn't you kill her? Axl said there was blood and everything."

"She's probably alive in spirit, she'll take another physical form." Zero explained.

"Wait, wait, how do you know this? Maybe you've been watching too much Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I said with a small smile.

"First off, NO, there's never enough of that. Secondly, I looked it up. Although we hide it good in the modern world, a small cult of witches exist in this country." Zero said face getting serious to defend his dear Buffy.

"Seriously? A whole little cult?" I asked a bit amazed.

"Yeah they have their own little republic in the forest and I have to deal with them sometimes, mainly they just send hater ass bitch letters cause I killed their homie." Zero said with a sigh.

"Wow, so none have tried to come and avenge her?"

"Yeah that part has me confused too, I can only believe that she's alive, just injured." Zero said.

"That's so ass." I said all of a sudden sitting up. Zero suddenly started laughing.

"I know right?! Guess I'm gonna have to kill that bitch again." Zero said as if contemplating the shit that will come later.

"Well when you do it, make sure you let me record it so I can put that shit on world star hiphop." I said snuggling closer to Zero. He was like a giant Suddenly the feeling changed.

"I haven't figured it out yet, X." Zero said suddenly. I sat up once again and looked at him.

"Figured out what? You seem pretty sure of yourself." I responded thinking about the witch again. Zero shook his head.

"No, I haven't figured out why you're still here." Zero said.

"Cause you're too good of a pillow." I responded without much thought. Zero flicked me in the head.

"While that may be true, It's just so strange. You're just so accepting of all this."

"To be honest, I forget about all of your baggage. I just see you for you. I don't care that you're some royal cursed, fiance having, witch killing mufucker, I just really really like you is all." I said just letting it come out of my mouth, less then a second later I hid my face in embarassment as I realised what I just said. Zero just laughed.

"Forgetful huh? Then the morning comes and you remember just how real this is all is?" Zero asked. I nodded then responded.

"But when the morning comes I still have the furriest body pillow a dude could hope for." I said with a small smile. Zero yawned.

"What the hell X, what the hell." Zero said.

I looked over and he was sleep. After 10 minutes of playing with Zero's hair, I followed him.

When we both woke up it was to the sound of a air horn, and I screamed, and Zero groaned. I clutched Zero in fear of some boss ass witch ladies coming. But when we looked up it was Axl.

"Axl, I'm two seconds off knocking you back." Zero groaned.

"Come at me scrub, I'm ripped." Axl responded, with a small laugh. I ignored that terrible line from the game grumps channel comments, and just sighed in relief.

"So for why are you waking us up? It seriously just got dark." Zero said with a sigh. Axl let a woman in the room. She had long blonde hair, kind of like Zero's and she had a serious blue gaze. Please Jesus god, let this not be another suitor, this one looks like her punches actually hurt.

"It's your aunt bruh" Axl explained. Zero blushed upon seeing her. She looked directly at him, and then looked at me, not changing her expression.

"Axl, why, why would you just let her in here! You know X is in here!" Zero said almost yelling but not quite there, he was super embarassed, and his aunt just looked at him with a small serious smile, Axl just laughed.

"Cause seeing you like this is hilarious! Anwayyyyys, I'm gonna get out of here before shots are fired." Axl said, walking out. Zero's aunt came in and shut the door, and sat down on the seat near the rose. She pointed at it.

"Zero what are you doing messing around over here." She said almost coldly.

"Messing around how?" Zero answered back. She sighed.

"Iris told me about this kid, then there's the fact you haven't made any appearances lately." She said.

"You don't understand." Zero responded. She shook her head.

"I know exactly what you're going through. But still you're in charge, you can't let yourself faulter, your problems are small compared to that of your king responsibilities." She said raising her voice.

"Aye yo. You think just cause my mom isn't in here you can just tell me what's up." Zero said, going from 0 to 100. HAH.

"W-What."

"You're not here because I'm ignoring my stuff, you're here because I'm not dick riding Iris and her family." Zero said with a small smile.

"How about you watch your mouth, and yes! That's mainly why I'm here, I mean like who is this even? I didn't even know you liked guys. How is that gonna look one day, more importantly the rose! YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE EXPERIMENTING." She said finally getting to the yelling level.

"This isn't just some experiment." Zero said. I blushed and looked down.

"Zero, I know your young and everything, but I'm just so worried about you. You have 2 months." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine either way." Zero said.

"I feel rude, I haven't addressed you since I got in, Hi." She said awkwardly waving to me. I waved back a bit uncomfortable, she said like I didn't hear all that shit she was just talking about our relationship. Alright lady.

"So what's your name, how old are you?" She asked politely.

"My name is X Cain, I'm 19 years old." I said answering her. She nodded.

"How did you meet my nephew." She asked.

"I came here to do an interview, and then..." I stopped myself I almost didn't want to finish the rest of my explanation, I was embarrassed. I avoided her gaze, I didn't want to say, your nephew is really hot and we totally did it.

"Oh I see." She already knew.

"He was affected by the rose." Zero said plainly.

"So that's why huh?" She said letting go a small chuckle as if putting two and two together. Obviously, she was well informed about what the rose did.

"Yeah, Iris never had a reaction, and she couldn't even see the rose." Zero said.

"Okay. Zero, you know I worry about you. A boy your age still needs his parents and well...you just don't have..." She started, Zero cut her off.

"You're acting like I'm like 13 and some shit. I'm 20 and I've always been ready to be a successor." Zero said.

"Right, right, I can't take you lightly. So have you prepared for the formal?" She asked. Zero nodded.

"Yeah, but it won't be all THAAAT formal. It'll be hype as fuck." Zero said. She glared him then had a deep sigh.

"We're talking about the spring masquerade ball. Every year we've always had it here." She said explaining it to me. I nodded.

"Zero...you're not going to play trap music are you?" I asked suddenly, Zero laughed, and his aunt looked in fear.

"Nahhhh, naaaah. That'd be too ratchet. I'm going by the book with this one." Zero said.

"Good, good. Have you made the list?" Auntie asked.

"Yeah, that's all taken care of, we've even started decorating and stuff." Zero said.

"It's at night though right?" I asked. Zero nodded.

"Yeah. Which is super convenient." Zero said with some relief.

"Zero you've got to be careful. I hear that the witches are going to try to attend." She said. Zero smiled.

"Perfect, those bitches can catch this fist." Zero said.

"So when is this?" I asked.

"About 7 weeks away." Zero said.

"Who's going to be your date?" The aunt asked with a sarcastic look on her face.

"No one." Zero said. Well damn Zero.

"Not going to take your little X here? Neither the beautiful Iris?" She asked.

"They'll be there, buuuuuut on one condition." Zero said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"You'll have to take Iris." Zero said with a small smile.

"Or you know, I could take Iris and X, and polygamy will rule." I heard Axl say as he walked back into the room.

"Or naw." I said from where I was sitting. Zero shook his head.

"Look, if I take Iris, then the press will be like "AW THEY GETTING MARRIED." If I take X they'll be like "AWW THEY FUCKING AND THE KING IS A FRUIT." Neither sounds appealing because I don't wanna deal with noisy, ass reporters asking me about my shit." Zero said letting is concerns.

"But at the same time you don't want Iris to attend by herself, so that a squad of fuckboys will be all over her." Axl finished for Zero. Zero nodded.

"Yeah. honestly, and I know that seems selfish as hell." Zero added.

"It is." I said honestly.

"But you'll totally do it, right X?" Zero said flashing me this "come ooooooon" face. I couldn't say no.

"Of course." I said with a deep sigh.

"Perfect. I'll set up the arrangements then. See you then nephew." She kissed the top of his head and walked out.

I fell back on the sheets and looked up at the ceiling.

"2 months huh?" I said out loud.

To be continued

* * *

**Alright so we're getting down to the wire here and I finally updated, maaaaan oh maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

**I'll try to get the next few out a bit quick on my mommaaaaaaaaa**

**ON MY MOMMMAAAAAAAAAA**

**Guys you know what I was doing the other day?**

**Playing motherfucking Megaman X5 and I just wanna say :**

**FUCK SQUID ADLER AND HIS BITCH ASS FUCKBOY ASS STAGE. HE A BITCH.**

**FUCK THAT DRIVE THINGY, FUCK THAT ARMOR, UGGGGGGH.**

***ahem***

**So I saw they have X and Zero plushies from great eastern now. The pimp in me died and I ordered them.**

**I got them then I was like *~* Meanwhile, all my homies are getting over on me because I keep them in my bed.**

***insert a million gay robot froggy jokes here***

**Life is good. I'll get the next chapter ouuuuuuut yeaaaaaaah boooooi,~!**

**-Froggles froggy frog frog frog.**


	6. X is finally the main bitch

I'm sitting here fixing my hair, literally fidgeting with it over and over, tonight is the big night. Iris dropped me a phone call basically saying that if I embarassed her in front of all of her friends she'd literally rip out of eye sockets and feed them to Zero in the most romantic way possible. Big talk for someone who doesn't even put out (hahaha) I'm going to hell. Anyways here I am. It's about 3 hours from the start of the ball.

Zero has literally been in his pajamas all day, watching old twitch streams with the same small smile on his face as if there isn't a care in the world. Axl for once is running around doing stuff, I haven't seen Dynamo yet, but I know everyone is literally antsy except for Zero.

I sigh to myself and finally give in, to go bother Zero. I open his door and the video pauses he looks up with a small smile. I'm guessing it's at my hair. I was playing with it. Zero spoke first.

"New look huh? Makes you look 3 years younger." Zero said before going back to his laptop. I sighed.

"Zero, shouldn't you be like, I don't knoooow, getting ready?" I asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed where Zero was.

"All I have to do is shower, put on a cool suit, and fix my hair, and I'm ready." Zero says.

"I guess you are already perfect." I said half way being serious. Zero nodded.

"Yeah so are you, I like how your hair normally is." Zero said putting his hand in my hair and rearranging it, back to the norm. I tried my hardest not to get flustered.

"T-Thanks." I said with a small smile. Zero smiled back and then spoke.

"So did Iris tell you to look extra good or something?" Zero asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she said some pretty graphic stuff." I explained.

"But she ain't gone do shit." Zero said with a laugh.

"I think you need to give her a bit more credit, I looked her up a bit, she hunts as a hobby and she fences."

"Yeah I know, she picked up fencing a while back, to try and have a common ground with me." Zero started.

"Yeah? You like that kind of stuff? You never mentioned it." I said.

"Well, I used to. It was something me and my mom did. Well...ever since she passed, I just haven't touched it." Zero explained.

"Your mom sounds bad ass." I said. Zero nodded.

"Yeah she was, but hey, changing that subject, what's your favorite song X?" Zero asked suddenly touching his laptop.

"My er favorite song?" I asked back.

"Yeah I'm going to add it to the songs list, so tell me." Zero asked.

I thought for a second.

"Dreams- Fleetwood Mac, I've always wanted to slow dance to it. Ever since I was little, even back in high school." I said just getting embarrassed about admitting this out loud after all this time.

"Seriously?" Zero asked.

"No joke." I answered. I thought Zero would laugh and or make a sly joke.

"I legitimately love that song. Lets see, here..." Zero got quiet for a second but it felt like he wasn't finished talking to me so I didn't walk away or start doing something else or anything.

"Found it." Zero said, suddenly the song came on over his master speakers in his room. He got up shut the door and dimmed the lights, and Zero walked forward and grabbed my hand, bowed down, looked up and spoke.

"May I have this dance?" Zero asked with a charming smile. A little part of me exploded, but I nodded without my making any noise.I'm sure if I did it would've been a high pitched noise close to a squeal.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, it's just us, we won't get to do this tonight so, I thought it'd be a good idea ya know?" Zero explained he pulled me closer, I swallowed my embarrassment and looked up at Zero, completely looking at all the features on his face, he was literally perfect. I leaned in and kissed him, it connected and with the sound of the song in the background the moment felt completely perfect, Zero wrapped his arms around me and and I leaned on his shoulder, it was complete bliss. I'd never felt like this before in my life.

Suddenly as if it were all just a wonderful fleeting dream, as if it only just started, the song ended and Zero left a kiss on the top of my forehead, the lights were un-dimmed and the door was opened once again, suddenly I was blushing again. Zero and I parted letting our regular amount of personal space come back again, but I still felt completely mystified by Zero. He was...so...perfect, everything about him. Even now, pajama pants, semi-messy hair, everything was perfect. Suddenly Zero pulled me back in again for a embrace.

It was so strange, everything right now was so strange. I looked up at Zero's he looked almost concerned.

"Zero?" I asked.

We kissed again, this time we parted and Zero spoke.

"X, I know they're coming tonight. I can feel it." Zero said suddenly. I nodded, then embraced him.

"It doesn't matter, let them come, we'll give them the work." I responded, Zero laughed.

"Yeah I guess." Zero responded, suddenly he plopped down on the bed. I looked over at the rose and it was losing petals.

I knew that the time was almost up. Zero's birthday was next week.

At this point in time I knew how I felt about Zero. I knew it'd almost been a full 6 months that I've been living here and every moment, I was with Zero was like no other moment I've ever had with anyone else. I felt that he was like air. I always needed to be around Zero. Zero was perfect no matter what he was to me, he was literally the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He was witty, smart mouthed, bold and pretty clever, I loved all of it. In a sense I knew that I loved him. I knew it, but I was afraid.

What was I really to Zero. He had Iris. He told me that he loved her, even if he said it's just sisterly, I could see his concern for her went beyond that. Did Zero want me the way that I wanted him? Was I just a temporary thing. I was too caught up at this point.

I never brought up that I knew about the time limit. Zero never told me. I guess he thought it would add pressure, but to tell the truth. It doesn't matter if Zero is like this forever, I love almost every part of him. Beast form, human form, whatever the hell. Zero was Zero.

I've only known him for six months. But in that time it's almost like he's taken over my life.  
He's got me mystified. I don't know what to do.

Do I tell him how I feel? Would he even believe me, I just don't' know. It's gnawing at me at this very moment because, it's the perfect time. We're alone, we just had an intimate moment, do I take this leap? I want to so bad.

But then all the negative comes back.

How would that look. Zero's aunts words come back.

"Hey don't look so unsure." Zero said all of a sudden, he was looking at ceiling.

"What?" I asked all of a sudden.

"You've got this uneasy look on your face. Why? What could possibly go wrong?" Zero asked me all of a sudden.

"What could go right?" I asked all of a sudden. Zero just shook his head.

"So what are you going to say? You think you love me right?" Zero asked with a clever grin. I looked down quickly and avoided his glace, I heated up and I barely could look Zero in the eyes.

"You know about the whole truth of the rose don't you?" Zero asked me softly. I looked up.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"This isn't your problem. You don't have to convince yourself just because time's almost up." Zero said. Everything about that whole sentence just irritated me.

"NO! You think I'd lie to myself for you Zero? I wouldn't. You think I wanna feel like this? I'm literally in a relationship with someone who has a fiance, a dark past I don't know about, someone who can't go outside in the daylight, some one who I have to literally sneak around with, and you think I wanna be in love with you! Not to mention you're a guy! A fucking king! This whole thing is almost hopeless...but I really really, can't leave you alone." I said letting everything come out.

Before Zero even responded I got up, I was upset, I was really upset, I had no idea what came over me but I didn't know why.

"X." Zero said before I reached the door, I turned around. I felt like I was going to cry. But I didn't I was being a tough cookie. The worst part is, I knew Zero hadn't done anything to me, I made myself upset. Zero continued talking.

"I worry about you. I worry about this thing we have. It's not practical. It doesn't make sense. Yet it goes on, and it's not particularly healthy for either of us, I feel like I just sorta drag you into my problems X." Zero said.

"No. I'm here because I wanted to be. I keep bothering you because, I just can't stop. I really do love you. So there, I said it, I love you." I said it it,

"Oh cool." Zero said with a chuckle and a smile. What an asshole.

Suddenly we heard glass breaking, I looked over at the rose on the distant table. It was gone.

Zero and I got completely quiet. Suddenly an alarm went off in Zero's room and he looked at the clock.

"One hour til the ball starts." Zero said all of a sudden.

"Y-Yeah." I stood there idle until Zero walked over to his closet and got a random suit out and went into the bathroom that was connected to his room and shut the door. I heard the water turn on and I turned around and walked out the room.

Suddenly I started to walk faster, I felt my face heating up again, I saw a smile go across my face, and I made my way to my room and shut the door I couldn't stop smiling. The rose broke, so that means, that meaaaaans~~~!

I made literally no noise, suddenly my phone vibrated from my pocket.  
It was a text from Iris.

"Be ready. I'll be there in 30 minutes." My cloud 1000 went away and I scrambled around the room with one thought on my mind.

Zero loves me.

To be continued.

* * *

**Man let me just start off by saying this chapter was uber gay.**

**Like I'll admit I write some real talk gay stuff sometimes, but never as gay as slow dancing in your bedroom to fucking fleetwood mac xD **

**That was pretty damn gay.**

**And I'm damn proud of it.**

**So the ball is next chapter, and some action, some reaaaaaal shit. But let me just say that the spell is broken, so no one is over here like O_O is it? is it not. If it wasn't that'd be pretty shitty. I'm not that much of a shithead to do that.**

**But I am the type of shithead to do some other extra shit next chapter.**

**XD SO YEAH!**

**Guys, guys, you see how fast I updated tho? I was like :**

**WATAAAAAAAAAAH.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter.**

**Peace~!**

**\- FROGGY FRIZZLE.**


	7. ZERO AIN'T GOT NO TYPE, WHAT A TATERTHOT

The ball had already started by the time I actually started paying attention to what was around me. Iris was chatting with the fury of a thousand flames to her gorgeous friends, I assumed they were other princesses'. Axl was standing near me telling a really terrible joke to a girl that was a bit more interested than she should be in something so vulgar. Then there was me, leaning on the wall, with my apple juice in my hand, just grasping the fact that I was even in the room.

I was thinking about earlier, but also I was watching the room. I just couldn't stop looking around. There was so many people and they all looked interesting and with such a purpose. It was strange. I knew that one of the people had to be those witches Zero mentioned. To be honest, I'm kind of excited to see one. I want to stop one for a interview. Their culture is kinda hidden so it'd be kinda cool to know about it, ya know? But at the same time I don't want a terrible curse and turn into a cat or some shit, like a terrible doujin. Low and behold this whole scene feels like one of those, but I've gotta pick and choose my battles.

I take a sip of the juice and suddenly I look over to see someone standing right next to me. I didn't care to look over. Suddenly I heard Dynamo's voice.

"You don't fit in here." He said dryly. I looked up at him. His face was amused, unlike his voice. I squinted a eye at him and gave him a bruh what you mean face.

"Who are you to say that." I said suddenly.

"The curse is broken. There has to be some reason why I'm here." I said getting cocky. Dynamo nodded.

"I'm aware, who do you think cleaned up the glass?" Dynamo said with a sigh. I looked at him strangely.

"What so you think I just need to leave after going through all that?" I asked. We could talk in a regular tone without anyone hearing us, because literally music was blaring. Dynamo shook his head.

"No I think it's time you moved back home. Zero can make more appearances now, and for that I am grateful to you, but you're a distraction." Dynamo said plainly.

"Couldn't of wait til after the party to tell me this." I said a little bothered by the timing. Dynamo shrugged.

"Well you see, there's this old croon that bothers me every year at these things." Dynamo said with a scoff. I squinted and looked around, I didn't see her, so dynamo pointed her out. She wasn't that bad looking. I laughed.

"Wow. What's wrong with her."

"She's a thot." Axl said suddenly leaning on my shoulder, the people he'd been talking to left. I pushed Axl off and he stumbled a bit and ran into a girl with a long gown, Axl apologized quickly. Dynamo smirked and I laughed. Axl looked salty.

"Who's a thot now?" X asked. Axl looked as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh yeah, old girl is chasing after Dynamo every year, since he's been legal right?" Axl laughed nudging Dynamo. Dynamo sighed.

"I need a drink. Behave yourselves." Dynamo said. Axl and I turned a grinned. Dynamo was a little bit nicer than usual, maybe he already had a couple.

"X, lets go see Zero. Old dude must be bored out of his mind by now." Axl said suddenly, I shook my head.

"I gotta stay with Iris, so no thirsty dudes take her." I said with a sigh. Axl shook his head.

"Nah, nah lets take her with us, it'll look intimate then no one will try and flirt with her all night." Axl said with a shrug.

"Ah good idea." I said with a snap of my fingers, I got closer to Iris and embraced her from behind, all of her friends cooed. and looked up at me, I grinned, Iris' face was demonic for a split second when we had eye contact.

"Iris, I'd like to talk to you for a bit, if that's alright." I said sweetly. She got the cue and nodded.

"Fine, fine. See you girls~!" She said waving to the group of girls. One of her friends nudged Iris.

"Wow~! He's so cute." One of the girls cried. I wasn't affected at the moment because I was trying my hardest not to.

"Iris! You know how to pick them~! God he's got a better complexion then me!" Another said. I turned around, I knew I'd start to blush.

"Those eyes!" By then they were only barely ear distance. I was leading Iris off the floor and into the balcony, where Axl was waiting. Iris and I didn't say a word til we got out there, and when she did, she had a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." She said all of a sudden. I was confused, so she kept talking.

"Truth is, I can't stand those girls. I would've gone with any excuse not to see them." Iris admitted. Seriously? That was my only thought.

"But you looked so friendly with all of them?" I asked a bit concerned from the switch in personality so quick.

"They're some bitches. Fuck them." Iris said with her innocent voice she pulled out her phone to look at the time, it was about 10:34 pm , I don't think she cussed before did she? Axl and I exchanged glances.

"Damn Iris, you been picking up Zero's vocab lately or something?" Axl said with a chuckle. Iris blushed.

"Excuse me, I just hate fake people." Iris said as if it were a apology to me and Axl, god knows we didn't need one.

"But you were being fake as well." I pointed out. Iris sighed. She must've known.

"Iris go snatch a bitch so I can put it on world star hip hop." Axl said with a yawn leaning over the balcony. Iris threw her phone at Axl's head. It hit and he turned around making a mock crying face. I sighed.

"Iris you know you don't have to be nice to someone that you hate or aren't comfortable around." I said sitting next to where Iris was. Iris sighed.

"X, you don't understand, they were noble, I had to be nice. It was for social standing. Our families have been friends for centuries." She said pulling out her lipstick and fixing it with her small mirror.

"How about this, If there's someone you don't want to talk to for a long time, just say the code word, "And well" and I'll be over there to steal you." I said, I thought I could be helpful. She smiled.

"Why are you helping me, we're rivals remember?" She said. I shook my head.

"You and I, we're different." I said. Not sure of what exactly I meant. Iris looked like she was a bit confused.

"Yeah, Zero needs both of you guys." Axl said with another yawn. Was he up all night or something?

"How so?" Iris asked with her arms crossed. Obviously, she didn't like that idea. Neither am I. But I was the one who said it.

"Well X, is kinda like a nice little stress reliever/ friend Zero can share deep shit with. Then we have the person that keeps Zero in line. More discipline, less easy love, he's gotta go out of his way if he wants to please you Iris. The woman, who wants to settle down." Axl said with a small grin.

"Stress reliever? That makes me sound like a sex teddy bear that a man child just tells his feelings too." I said with a laugh.

"More discipline, wanna settle down? God I sound like a old woman." Iris said with a small laugh. Axl laughed too.

"So you guys are really just this stuff : A sex teddy bear who holds secrets, and a strict old woman who wants to get married." Axl said.

"Axl." Iris and I said at the same time.

"I don't wanna admit he's right." Iris said with a smile.

"Flip Axl's logic, he ain't shit." I said sarcastically. Axl shrugged.

"Haters gone hate" Axl said. Suddenly there was a noise of a door opening. It was someone we didn't know. So we all did that thing where everyone gets quiet because you don't want that random 4th person hearing your conversation. Suddenly the balcony was quiet and everyone was looking at the guy who just came out on the balcony.

He was a shorter than me, and had to be a tiny bit younger, he looked semi lost and had spikey hair, it was brown but you could visually tell the difference between us at first glance. But other than that, he looked like he could be my brother, that was my first thought. Axl spoke first.

"Hey you. Why're you out here?" Axl said with alot of suspicion. Iris and I was a bit confused at this sudden suspiciousness Axl had. Like the fuck Axl? Why're you coming at this dude like that? All he did was walk out on the balcony. Gosh. Iris and I were silent.

"I wanted some fresh air, and...I was curious what was out here." He said.

"What's your name?" Axl said suddenly.

"Rock Light." He answered quickly. Axl scratched his head.

"Aight, cool. Now tell me, what rapper is trying to run for president in this upcoming election?" Axl asked with a small smile.

"Erm...what." The guy said all of a sudden, and much to Iris and I's total what the fuck moment, Axl pulled out a gun. Iris and I jumped back.

"HOLY SHIT AXL! WHAT THE FUCK?" I said after assessing the situation. Axl grinned.

"This guy's the witch. I remember his punk ass from about a week ago, week ago...week ago... I mean a year." Axl said proud of himself. Iris didn't look amused.

"Witch? Seriously?" Iris said unimpressed. Then it came back to me, she didn't know about any of this.

"Iris, lets go." I said grabbing her hand ready to drag her back to the ballroom. Iris grabbed her hand from me.

"No, what the hell is this?" Iris almost yelled. I understood, but Zero didn't want her to know, and I really didn't want us to see a murder.

"Nooooone, of our business." I said dragging her away. She took her hand away from me again. Suddenly, there was a bright light and we saw a new figure come out of the boy. Shit, Axl was right. Why right now?

A beautiful enchantress appeared. She sighed.

"My curse is broke, you guys can see through my disguise, and this motherfucker is pointing a gun at me." Those were her first words. Axl laughed, meanwhile Iris and I were literally gripping each other frightened at this point. That bitch was glowing and I wanted no part of this. Axl shot her. Nothing happened. He shot her til he ran out of bullets, literally nothing happened. Then she spoke again.

"It didn't work human. Anyways, you two make me sick." She said turning her attention to me and Iris. We looked at each other and then at her on sync.

"Why? You've never met us." Iris said politely. Axl sighed. I knew shit was going to get real. I knew it. Why right now though?

"I know you, I've seen you both the whole time through my rose, you both love that asshole! It's sick! He doesn't care about neither of you! Only when it's convenient! I feel sorry for you fools!" She yelled at us. Iris and I had completely different reactions. Iris looked like she got punched, and I looked down for a minute.

"Still. The curse is broken. You can't do shit!" I said getting cocky. I knew it was a mistake, but I wasn't gonna let her get over on us. She smiled.

"No, no, yes I can. I take away what he loves again. Wither that be even close to either of you, I want him to feel responsible."

"What now?" Axl said suddenly.

"I'm going to kill all of you." She said with a sigh, as if we were dumb. As soon as she said that, Iris and I dipped out of the door. She chased us flying through the air. Axl hopped on her back and started punching her in her face to slow her down. I don't know how much it helped because we were slowed down by the giant rush of people on the ballroom floor, to them I think it looked like we were running from nothing, I don't think they could see the witch because everyone just kept doing the same thing that they were doing before. I think now when I look back on it, I think we were in some other frame of reality from them at that point, because even when I ran into people nothing happened.

There was one thing that struck me as odd as I left the dance floor, everyone else I knew didn't pay us any heed. Except for Dynamo, I saw his head move to look at iris and I, our eyes met only for a second, but it didn't make any sense, he noticed us. Why didn't he help. It didn't make sense, I knew I had to keep running. I needed to corner her, I needed to get Axl off her back, I needed to save Iris, but most importantly, I needed Zero.

I looked behind me and Iris, was trailing behind me, not as fast because she had heels on and her long princess type dress. Suddenly she sped up and grabbed me and pulled me into a nearby closet, she turned on the light. She kicked off her heels, and set them in the corner of the closet, then she looked up at me.

"X help me rip my dress." She said with the most serious face I'd ever seen. I was a bit red in the face, but we ripped it to thigh level, she had on classic bloomers, so I saw nothing and I was a bit glad. Following her cue, I took off my blazer and loosed my tie, but just then Iris touched her tights to find a strap that was attached to her, it was a gun.

"Iris why are you packing heat?" I asked nervously. Iris smirked.

"Brother told me he had a bad feeling about tonight so I brought it, we'll get you one, I know where they keep the secret weapons in the place." Iris said. I nodded. I saw a baseball bat in the closet and I grabbed it. We nodded and kicked down the door in sync.

"Follow me X!" Iris yelled. I let her lead the way, she was a lot faster now. The witch had caught up. Axl wasn't on her back anymore. That made me worried. Where was he? Is that why we had time to stop? Did she...no I didn't want to think about that now.

We needed more weapons and Zero.

We ran up the stairs, the witch threw random zaps that looked like death at us. I didn't know what they were but I wasn't planning on finding out. We got to a corridor , and there was a huge gate dividing the hallway, we closed it and all of a sudden when the witch tried to go through it, she yelled. Iris and I just kept running. We had no time to waste.

"What kind of metal was that?!" I asked Iris.

"Pure Iron." She answered almost quietly. I looked at my Iron bat. I guess I got lucky. The council room was ahead. I knew Zero was having a meeting with the neighboring kingdoms right now, but this was way more important, 9/10 those people were under the witches spell anyways.

Iris and I got to the door and we kicked it down and ran right in. We were not lucky. No one was under her spell. Zero was in the middle of talking and then he made a "Guys c'mon now face."

"Your highness, what is this?" One middle aged dude asked. Zero shrugged. After a thought Zero spoke.

"Well looks like the party got real hype. Let me check on it. You guys need any stuff just phone someone." He said waving to the room of people way older than him. Iris and I waved awkwardly. Then the three of us walked quickly out.

"Zero the witch is trying to fucking kill us." I said casually. Iris nodded.

"Well fuck, that's petty, you'd think she'd come for me." Zero said, fiddling with his hair, almost nervously. He sighed and collected himself. He put his hand on both of our shoulders. Iris and I looked at him. Zero spoke.

"I need you two to get to the library. There's a special book in there. It's on the table and it has a special marking on it. There's a hatsune miku bookmark inside of the page you need. Write the symbol down and carve it somehow into the bat, you have X. Also do it on Iris' gun. I'm going to fight her until you get back. I think I'll be okay but I'm not sure. I only defeated her last time because of claws. I don't know how much I can do like this..." Suddenly we heard a crashing noise. She had gotten through the gate. Fuck.

Zero pulled us both into a hug and then spoke in a whisper.

"I know you guys can do this." He said. He let go of us and then looked forward.

Zero grabbed a sword off the wall and ran towards the noise. Iris and I both hesitated but we both looked at each other and headed towards the library. We ran and ran until we'd gotten there.

We opened the library door and then locked it, it was heavy so it took both of us. Iris, took a deep sigh of relief.

"You okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Doesn't matter! Look for the book." She said sternly. We split up and found the table.

I found it about a half a minute later, but when I did there was a woman sitting at the table. She smiled to me. I grabbed the bat and swung at her, she moved and I broke the table. She revealed her true form.

I knew she had to be with the other witch. This one looked blue. I didn't care. Suddenly I saw something circle around me. I thought it was a barrier. The witch was trying to trap me. I heard footsteps running toward me.

"IRIS, stay back. Grab the book. Get it to Zero!" I yelled, in the direction I'd heard her footsteps. They hesitated. It was Iris.

"No X!" Iris ran towards the barrier, she was in it now. I sighed. We were in this together I suppose. She had the gun, I had the bat. The blue witch was chanting spells all of a sudden. Iris started shooting at the witch. It stopped and started attacking, the barrier looked like it went down. I took this chance to grab the book. As soon as I had it, I set it outside of their range. Then outside of Iris' shot window I struck the witch in the head with a Iron bat. She fell and yelled.

Iris ran and grabbed the book. She looked inside and later she told me that there was tape. So in that frame of time Iris ripped the symbol out of the book and literally ran over and put it on my bat.

I was confused but I struck the witch with the bat exactly three times and she disintegrated.

Iris and I dropped to the floor for a second.

"You okay?" Iris asked with a smile. I shook my head.

"Let's go get the symbol to Zero." I said hopping up from where I was. Iris followed.

As soon as we got into the hallway everything looked different you could tell that there was really a battle that happened. We didn't split up we just walked forward. Suddenly we heard limping coming towards us. I turned around with the bat and did a first strike...but it was Axl and he fell to the floor.

"AGH, WHAT THE FUCK X?! Jesus Christ." Axl said from the floor. He was bleeding from the arm. Iris ripped another part of her multi layered dress and spoke.

"I'll bandage Axl and make sure he doesn't mess around and bleed to death. Get that thing to Zero." She said already starting.

Without a word I continued forward. The hallway was dark and everything felt extremely eerie. I ran and ran, until suddenly I heard impact from the wall.  
I turned the corner to see Zero still fighting off the witch with the Iron sword, she looked a lot more distressed this time, from the last time I saw her. It was like a endless loop, Zero slashing her then stepping back and her blasts just missing him. I ran over to Zero and handed him the taped piece of paper, he quickly jumped back and put it on his sword.

"Bitch be gone." Zero said almost to himself, as he stabbed her with a clean shot. She screamed, and I could see her disintegrating. Zero turned to me.

"Can I see that bat?" He asked with a sly smile. I gave it to him, a bit overwhelmed.

So Zero plunged the bat through her mouth and her screams became muffled with the Iron frying her inner mouth stuff. It looked ouch. Zero sighed. I could see that he was burned in a couple spots, I looked at his now ruined suit. It was burgundy but the color in a few spots had been changed by the contact with the witch blasts, Zero's hair was everywhere and you could tell he was amazingly tired. He spoke.

"Ah shit..." He said with heavy breathing, now he was down on one knee. He was definitely in pain. The proud Zero was kneeling. Iris and Axl ran up, their eyes both on Zero. He smiled at all of us.

"Hey, everyone's here." He said, I could tell he looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Zero, you can't pass out right now!" Iris almost yelled at him. Zero laughed.

"Whatever." He closed his eyes and all the color went from his face, We all knew he wasn't dead or anything. We could still feel him and when I touched his head he was still warm, he still had his pulse, he was in a deep sleep.

"What the fuck." Axl said all of a sudden. He pushed Iris and I out of the way, and he slapped the fuck out of Zero.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP BRUH." Axl then went ham slapping ham. It'd be funny, but after all that he was sound asleep. I got a bad feel.

"I don't think he's going to wake up." I said suddenly.

"Do you think, it's one of their spells...?" Iris started. Suddenly we heard footsteps.

"Yeah something like that." We heard a voice really close to us say.

We all turned around, it was Dynamo.

To be continued.

* * *

**Ah man, well I guess there's another chapter, I done fucked up planning this XD Ah well. The best things are the unplanned ones. Except for children. That shit can go to hell. Frog has these problems. Alright, so next chapter will be the absolute ending, I'm sure of it.**

**wakka flocka for president guys XD 10/10 vote for that nigga. (please don't)**

**Axl's logic is so messed up but he knew, 10/10 but he still got his ass beat.**

**Good going Axl.**

**Man guys I'm hype I'm gonna see Tyler the Creator live in a couple of days. I'm hyped as hell.**

**Like I'm just over here like :**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°**

**See ya in the next chapter **

** ~FROGGY FRESH.**


	8. DYNAMO IS THE SMOOTHEST MOTHERFUCKER

Dynamo walked up and we all just stared. There was nothing I wanted to say. Zero was on the floor with Iris's arm wrapped around him. At this point she was just mindlessly shaking him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. I knew this had to be another after shock spell from the witch. How to break it? There was no tutorial this time. Did we have a time limit? Was there ever a time limit. I tried to think of something but there was only one thing on my mind.

Dynamo confused me.

For one, how did he know, he was at the party when all this was going on. Did he know this would happen? Is that why he shows up here all smug and calm? That's when I remember that he looked directly at me when we were running from the witch. He didn't stop and help. Something had to be going on. So I opened my eyes and looked at Dynamo, he stood there looking at Iris without a word. I spoke.

"Dynamo, explain." I said breaking the silence. All eyes looked at me as if I said something that didn't make sense. I didn't take my glare off Dynamo.

"He's under one of their spells obviously." He remarked as if I'd asked a dumb question. Suddenly I'd gotten upset.

"Don't fuck with me. Don't talk to me like I'm some invalid! I know you know what's going on!" I said voice rising with every word. I didn't mean it, it just happened. I was on edge. Dynamo looked unimpressed.

"What? You think I did something wrong?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah actually." Axl said. Iris was confused. Preach Axl preach.

"What? You too Axl? Tell me, I'd be happy to hear it. What involvement do I have with Zero being asleep on the floor right now?" Dynamo said.

"You didn't help us." Axl and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Dude! I seen your ass look directly at me when that witch dropped me, why did you not help?!" Axl asked.

"What proof do you have?" He said. I shook my head.

"I practically ran past you and you looked at me. Didn't even move. That's two of us."

"You know the rules, protect the king at all cost. That's what we were doing. You purposely un-involved yourself." Axl said in a harsher tone. Dynamo raised his voice.

"You have no proof!" He yelled overpowering our voices.

"I believe X, and I believe myself. Dynamo, I know you've been different ever since Zero came into power." Axl said. I took a step back near Iris. This was getting a little too deep for me. Axl had this. But I felt that something was going to happen soon. I could feel it.

"Someone I believed in died. Of course I'd be different." Dynamo said, voice lowering.

"So you just don't care anymore is that it? Remove yourself then." Axl said. I'd never seen him this serious, and judging by the look on Iris' face, she hadn't either.

"Remove myself?! I've been here, since before you brats had any sense! What makes you think I-" He cut himself off.

"I get it now. I get the whole thing..." Axl's voice trailed off then he spoke again.

"You were next in line." Iris said from where she was kneeling. Dynamo had a look of Irritation.

"You can't be serious." Dynamo said with a sigh.

"No, no. I'm fucking serious. As serious as I've ever been. You did all this didn't you?" Axl hissed at Dynamo. I had a bad feeling about this. Axl spoke again.

"You called the wicked up to test Zero that night, because you knew he'd fail. You knew that Zero loved his father so naturally he'd be taken as a sacrifice, and you wanted Zero to be damned. So that he'd never show his face again, and you'd inherent the title of king." Axl said calmly. Iris was confused at this part. I'd never told her about the curse, none of us did. Funny how involved she is now, she probably just thinks that this was some random witch attack.

"What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" Dynamo said all of a sudden in retaliation to Axl.

We all got quiet. That's when it hit us all, what could we do about it?

"Well first, I'm gonna beat that ass. Second, you're going to jail bruh." Axl said gathering his thoughts. Dynamo smiled.

"You have literally no evidence, all you have is word of mouth from you lil fuckboys out here, and I'm sure Lady Iris doesn't believe you heathens, right dear."

"I trust them." She said, her face was as angered as ours.

"Alright, fuck you too then. I don't have to deal with you kids. Zero's asleep now, no one can help you. Knock them out!" Dynamo called.

Suddenly everything went black.

I found out it was hours later when I woke up. I heard the low buzzing of a TV and I felt bodies leaning on me. I opened my eyes to spot the small TV in the corner. My hands were tied. I looked over to see passed out Zero and Iris leaning on me. Axl was standing up, his back was to me, so I called to him.

"Axl." I breathed.

"X it's over." Axl said. Emotion was deep in his voice. I blinked to get a hold of the situation. I shook Iris. She stirred and soon her eyes were open as well.

"Axl. What's on the television."

"The speech Zero was supposed to make tonight." Axl said dropping on the floor as if everything was hopeless. I looked on the TV, to see Zero. I turned over and Zero was literally right next time.

"That's one of the witches? Right?" I asked. Axl nodded.

"This fucking blows." Axl screeched. I nodded.

"Have you tried waking Zero up?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." Axl said.

"What are they going to do with us?" Iris asked.

"Prolly kill us." Axl said being honest. Way to go asshole, now Iris is worked up. I sighed.

"Shut up Axl... " I said. I heard Iris get up and frantically she yelled. It almost felt like a battle cry. Axl and I jumped a little bit, so much so Zero fell off of me, and hit his head. That would hurt when he woke up. I looked at Iris, she was glaring in our directions.

"What the fuck is this anyways?! Why would Dynamo go to such lengths? AND WHY THE FUCK IS ZERO THE ONLY ONE ASLEEP. MORE IMPORTANTLY! I know you all have been lying to me. Everything's changed since you got here X! Everything." She said walking in my direction. I knew this was going to be bad.

Suddenly she knocked herself on the ground and a knife fell out of her shirt.

"Axl pick that up with your mouth and cut me loose." She commanded. Axl nodded, and did it, it didn't take long and Iris was free. She cut Axl free. But not me. She glared in my direction.

"Ever since you got here." She repeated. I seriously, didn't like the way she was holding that knife.

"It was before he got here Iris, if you thinking taking your frustrations out on X will do any good then you're mistaken." Axl said grabbing the knife from Iris. She growled and literally punched Axl and grabbed the knife back, and ran towards me.

The next thing I knew there was a knife in my shoulder.

I let out a gasp of pain and I shuttered. But suddenly I looked at Zero and calmed down. Axl reacted almost immediately, trying to pull Iris off of me, but I did the opposite of trying to pull her off of me. I embraced her. She stopped trying to take the knife out and just looked at me.

"I know you're upset. I made things different, I get that. But this isn't my fault. You're only mad, because I stole him...you're only mad... I'm sorry." I felt my head getting dizzy again. It was painful, so much pain, the worst pain. Like stepping on a million Lego blocks, the tiny ones, the hardest of plastic. But constantly. My shoulder started to drip, and a drop fell on Zero's face. At that direct moment he opened his eyes.

He didn't make a noise, all he did was was look up at the situation that was happening. I was the only one who noticed he was awake. If I acknowledged him, would Iris stop? It hurt so bad. I didn't have the means to shake her off, my hands were completely tied and my legs were weighed down by her body weight, Axl was doing his best, I thought I was about to pass out again when suddenly, I heard Zero's voice, in what felt like forever, was probably a few hours.

"X" He said.

The whole jail cell stopped, but the TV was still blaring.

We all spoke at once.

"Zero."

Iris pulled out the knife successfully. I made a pained noise, Axl just stood there blank. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

Zero sat up and wiped the blood off his face with a handkerchief that was in his back-pocket. The enemy was silly, they didn't tie Zero up.

"Iris, why did you cut X?" Zero said almost in disbelief.

"Cause she's fucking crazy." Axl said grabbing the knife from Iris. She didn't try to fight back this time.

"Zero tell me the truth!" She shouted all of a sudden. None of us said anything.

"I don't have to tell you anything, it's already taken care of." Zero said, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Obviously it's not!" Iris yelled.

"See this? This is why I don't tell you anything? I'm telling you everything will be taken care of soon, dear." Zero said, grabbing the knife from Axl, then he walked over to me and cut the rope, he picked me up and put me in his lap. Iris was fuming with anger. Axl sighed.

"Even when your reputation is about to be ruined, you're still smooth as hell." Axl said with a stretch, I guess being tied up made him tense.

"Well you know gotta keep up the rep." Zero said with a grin. He ripped the handkerchief and made it longer, then wrapped up my wound.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Zero said, he kissed me on the cheek. Iris was literally about to blow a vein and that made me smile Axl was looking at the TV, but at this point I didn't really care who saw. I felt better, but not amazing, still groggy.

"Zero...what are you going to do." I asked. He shrugged.

"Crash the speech." He answered pointing at the TV. Axl nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." Axl said.

"How do we even get out of here." Iris asked.

"Oh no...you're staying in here "Miss stabby Mc stabbings" you clearly just stabbed a guy." Zero said flicking Iris in the nose. She punched the wall.

"You never...tell me anything. What am I to you?!" She yelled getting in his face. Zero shrugged.

"C'mon now this is not the time for this!" Zero yelled back.

"Open up" Zero yelled. The cell opened. That was easy.

"They probably didn't count on Zero waking up." Axl said to almost himself. I got up, and stood by myself. I walked out of the cell, then I looked back at the television. The copy really looked like Zero. I wonder how much power it takes to become a completely different person. That was insane. Axl followed me out and so did Zero and Iris followed.

We practically ran to the garden. We weren't all going as fast as we could've because of all the injuries that we had just recently gotten.  
I couldn't help but think about how Zero had waken up, it didn't make any sense...but somehow I was more worried about the next 5 minutes.

When we got to the garden, there was a crowd and tons of cameras it was still night time, Zero and Axl knocked out some of the guards who were blocking us and proceeded to walk outside. Zero jumps on stage. He doesn't skip a beat, Axl follows him and we all see the doppelganger stop in mid speech, he turns over and Zero smiles at him, the audience makes all sorts of confused noises.

Suddenly Zero extends his leg and kicks the doppelganger out of the way, guards rise up but then Axl looks at them a certain way and they stop. Zero pulls a cross out of his pocket and throws it at the copy of Zero, it starts to scream and all of a sudden it doesn't sound like Zero anymore and it disintegrates. Everyone gets super quiet.

All of a sudden Zero walks over to the podium mike and laughs. Everyone stays quiet and I look again, Dynamo is gone. Zero starts to speak.

"So. What's up everybody! Did you enjoy the party?" Zero says. Everyone made a noise that sounded like yeah.

"See let me be honest guys, some craaaazy shit went down and, what you saw was a fake, I'm the real me, check out my birthmark, google me, It'll come up." Zero said as he lifted up his shirt and a bit above his hip on his back there was a small birthmark. The audience the part that was old and noble felt relief. At this point the camera's stop rolling, the public would never see this part. A few of the princesses gawked at Zero's nearly perfect Ab lines with the utmost of thirst.

I felt semi-embarrassed because I had no idea he had a birthmark right there. Maybe I was too shallow when Zero had his shirt off around me and I was looking in other places. Zero puts down his shirt and all the eyes go back up to his face.

"Alright guys, now that that's over, the speech was mainly true and all that and he pretty much told y'all the truth ,all that stuff about a relentless spirit and stuff, but now I also want to decree that Same-Sex Marriage is totally legal now, so old dude in the back, you can totally marry that one guy." Zero said pointing at a old dude. The old dude look embarrassed. Zero smirked.

"If you want to thank anyone thank that guy over there!" Zero said, then he pointed at me. The whole audience looked my

"X is just too damn fine guys." Zero said looking at me as well.

Everyone was looking at me, I was so embarrassed, I legit felt like I was going to pass out, mainly was for the wound from Iris. But still this wasn't helping.

"So I hope you guys all had a good time at this ball, buuuuut I'm sorta tired as hell and I legit just had to battle some witches, and stuff. So I'll take your questions now so we can end this, so I can get some sleep." Zero said with a smile. The audience was loving it.

"King Zero! Who was the fake!?" One guy yelled from the audience. I looked and he was in a knights armor. It makes sense he'd wanna know.

"The bitch ass witches from out country, they started a conspiracy in my castle so I dealt with them." Zero answered confidently. Suddenly there was a million flashes of pictures, Zero had a wide smile and a peace sign for all of them. I could tell he was in a really good mood.

"So who were the traitors?" Another person asked.

"For their previous honor, I won't say any names." Zero said, as he shook his head.

"S-So that boy over there, are you seeing him, is that why you've made gay marriage legal?!" A brave noble woman asked. Everyone wanted to ask that question but they just weren't brave enough. Zero smiled.

"Yeah, unfortunately I doubt I'll marry him, my fiance will have killed us both first." Zero said with a small smile.

"If I may, isn't he the one who did a interview on you about 6 months ago, Also is this Fiance lady Iris?" She asked. Zero nodded.

"Yeah, it was something about him I just couldn't shake, and Iris, even though she's polite and beautiful she can be a real monster when she wants to be." Zero admitted. Everyone in the audience laughed. That's when I realized these people that were here, these were people that were all close in the royal cabinet, none of these people that were still here were the third party reporters I'd seen awhile ago. I felt a bit more at ease.

"I want to end this by saying, thank you all of you for coming and supporting me in my reign, you guys are the real MVP's and fuck I'm tired, see you all, have a good night." Zero said with a yawn. He waved bye and everyone started to leave.

Zero bounced off the stage and Axl high fives him. Iris and I stood next to each other. Iris spoke first.

"My fiance would kill us both first?" She repeated. Zero nodded. The was a pause before Iris started talking.

"You know what Zero? Fuck you. I don't want to marry you if I'm not your priority. One day you're going to grow up and realize just how right I am for you." Iris said with her arms crossed. There was a completely different air about Iris at this point, all layers of lady were gone and that was left was someone who felt like they lost.

"You what Iris, I realized this, it's not because you don't put out, or the fact that you always put on the prim and proper act. It's because you try to control me, you're always acting pretentious and telling me things I already know. Iris, you're acting right for a king, and me... naaaaaaaah. Iris I've known you since we were little, I know you aren't like this. You don't have to keep up the act even when no one's watching." Zero said all the words stopped Iris from walking away.

"I'm doing what's expected of me, maybe you should try it." Iris said irritably.

"Listen Iris, I'm not gonna sit here and kiss your ass, I'm young. You're young, adventure some, live a little. You lived tonight didn't you?" Zero said with a smile. Iris punched him she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you. I've loved you. Why am I in love with such a non-caring, beautiful perfect haired, manipulative asshole!" Iris said out loud as if getting it all off her chest. I felt for her. I really did. I knew exactly how she felt. Zero didn't say a thing, none of us did, for a split second we all felt Iris' frustration and sadness.

I felt wrong for a second. It was my fault he wasn't paying attention to her. It was because of me.

"Iris. I'm sorry." Suddenly came out of my mouth. She shook her head. I looked at her and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's not. It's mine. I should've known." Iris started to walk away. I moved to follow her but Zero and Axl stopped me and shook their heads.

"Iris has been through a lot tonight, she needs to go home to get some normalcy back." Zero said to me.

"Yeah no kidding. I need a fucking nap, you guys don't stay up late we've got call and make repairs to the castle." Axl says with a yawn. He exits the garden.

"That was some crazy shit huh, X?" Zero said messing with his hair. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm emotionally drained." I said with a smile. I get up from where I'm leaning and Zero grabs my hand.

"Hey, let me carry you you legit got stabbed." Zero said, I got on his back, piggy back style and we walked in the castle, I assumed Zero was taking me to his room, the way he headed inside, it would be a little bit before we got there.

"Are your injuries okay Zero?" I asked

"To be honest, I'm pretty sore...but I think sleeping and doing nothing for a little bit should make me alright, and you've stop bleeding...I think we'll be alright." Zero said with a sigh.

"Zero...do you know what the spell you were under was, when you fell asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, judging by the fact that I woke up because your blood hit my face, it was "Sleep after Victory." it was developed a long time ago. Where old witches used to curse anyone who'd beat them in a fight. They'd fall asleep and the only thing that'd wake them up is blood from a loved one. Spooky scary right?" Zero explained.

"Soooooo you love meeeeee?" I said with a smug tone.

"Yeah so?" Zero said with a scoff. I knew he was embarrassed, I could tell without even looking at his face.

"The proud and non-caring perfect haired asshole is in love with meeeeee~" I said in a sing song voice. Zero laughed.

"I'm going to drop you down the stairs." Zero said.

"No you won't because you love me." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Zero said, we got to his room door, Zero used his free hand to open the door, I got off his back and we both plopped down on the huge bed. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a "nope" from Zero.

I got up and looked at him.

"We can't go to bed in battle scarred suits" Zero said. I nodded, but didn't get up. Zero got up and grabbed a first aid kit he had under his bed and took off my make shift bandage and actually re bandaged me right, putting a ointment and a legitimate bandage on it. Then he started undressing me, and I got super red.

"Errr...Zero?" I started.

"Yeah I'm not doing any weird stuff, don't worry." Zero said slightly red as well, as if he knew exactly what I was going to say. He undressed me to my underwear and it felt super intimate and It was hot but I was in no mood. I assumed Zero wasn't either. He walked away and went into his closet to get my pajamas, which were the plaid blue and red ones with a star on the pocket. He put them on me and then planted a kiss on my cheek, then he tucked me in.

I felt like a kid again almost.

"I'll take you to our clinic in the castle tomorrow morning, I know old doc is sleep right now." Zero said.

He the moved to the closet to also change into his pajamas, I watched him undress and redress, about 6 months ago I'd feel completely naughty and perverted at watching him like this but now I guess I was used to his body, and while I still found it attractive and amazing, I didn't feel any shame about looking over him, it's because he was mine.

It feel sorta strange to say it but, Zero was mine. He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled sleepily almost ready to sleep at any second,  
Zero spoke.

"When am I going to meet your parents?" He said with a smile.

I immediately woke the hell up. So I countered his question with something else.

"Where the hell did Dynamo go?" I asked.

After a moment of silence Zero hopped out of the bed.

The end.

* * *

**Welp X dodged a bullet there. I'm sure X's parent's are either upset because he hasn't called or talked to them in 6 months or semi worried as hell. As for Dynamo I hope he doesn't get found xD. I'm sure Iris will be back as well.**

**This marks the end you guys~ I'll start on some more stuff pretty soon. I got a little bit busier lately so don't worry, I'll be making more crack for your addictions pretty soon. Ya know it~**

**Give me more story ideas, I'll make one shots out of them before I start on that multi chapter stuff again.**

**Stay gucci.**

**ON MY MOMMA.**

**\- #ThatUglyGayRobotFanfictionMakingNiggaFroggy.**


End file.
